


A Jewel in his Crown.

by FortunateBread



Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Donquixote Doflamingo Being an Asshole, Gay For You, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Prostitute, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy Times, just for fun, so much sex, wheeee, woah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortunateBread/pseuds/FortunateBread
Summary: while he was still king, a ship docked at his harbor. a ship that would fulfill his every desire. but at what price?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this story is literally just an excuse for me to write porn. im trying to get better at it, so just bare with me.

In dressrosa, atop his bustling empire, where his castle was raised above all and his suite was the biggest and best. Nothing could reach him in this full city of smiling faces. Everyone loved him. For better or for worse. 

He sat in his room and waited. As he usually did. You see he was waiting for his partner of the night to come. Thing was as king he was able to get whatever he wanted. But as the people in his city were all a bunch of goodie goodies, none of them were brave enough to step up and join him in his tastes. It was obvious that he could just as well force anyone he wanted to go along with his selfish ways. Get one or two sex slaves, but after a while the crying and fear had started to get on his nerves. None of them would beg him for more punishment… 

He let his thoughts fly around, imagining a partner who would beg him for more even when he had been used to the bone. That was his dream. Why was it that he could get everything he ever wanted, except someone to beg him for punishment. At least not yet. 

However for tonight he would have to settle for a slave. Doflamingo called for a servant. 

“What can i get you young master?” 

“A slave for the night.” 

“Oh of course your majesty.” the servant turned around to leave but then hesitated. “Erm… forgive my boldness your majesty but something was delivered to the palace, addressed to you personally.”

“Hmm? What is it?” 

“An ad i believe, for courtesans…” 

This time doflamingo laugh. “Bring it over here i'll take a look at it anyway.” ‘anything not to have to deal with crying sniveling slaves again.’ he thought to himself. The door closed and the servant ran off to fetch the ad. 

When she returned, turns out it was just a piece of paper, it had a image of a close up of some nice creamy legs, dressed in fishnet stockings that reached up to the high thigh. They were raised up into the air and in a nice pose, the tagline was: “to fulfill your every demand, come see us and we will make all of your fantasies come true.” then below that was an the number of where they were located. Longitude and latitude. 

Doflamingo raised an eyebrow, this was almost too convenient. He had sex slaves almost every night to play with, it had been weeks since he started, how come this was only reaching his ears now?! 

“Should i fetch a slave as well majesty?” 

“No hold it off a while. I will go see if there is any merit to these claims.” 

“Wha- whores? Surely his majesty isn't going to stoop so low as to go visit a whore house? What will people do when they find out?” 

Doflamingo turned to the slave and glared down at her. He didn't need to say anything. He smiled sweetly as he made two strings form around her neck, wrap around it and squeeze slightly. 

“It would be a terrible shame to lose such a good servant. So make sure that this doesn't get out.” Doflamingo watched for a minute as the servant gasped and clawed at her neck to try to the get the invisible string off. But before it got too bad then he opened the window of his suite and jumped into the evening. 

Dressrosa was bathed in the light of the sunset. Buildings were orange and pink. Families with their toys stepped out into the balconies to watch the sunset and lovers were everywhere to make use of this perfect moment. He was somewhat envious, he wanted someone to fuck on the balcony when the sun was setting. 

Eventually he reached the location that the add specified. It was a ship that had dropped anchor a little bit away from the actual docs. The sails were crimson red and the figurehead was a swallow bird. Nothing more was particularly impressive about it, it was small vessel, would fit fifty people at most and clearly it didn't seem to keen on protecting it self with the complete lack of cannons. 

“How odd.” he thought to himself as he jumped through the air on strings he manifested. He looked over the boat, it seemed there was a woman lounging on deck. Time to make a grand entrance. 

His feet slammed on the wooden deck like a cannon had been fired. The woman, with her cigarette falling out of her mouth, just stared up at him. 

“Woah…” she said. 

She was a young woman with a curly set of blazing red hair and sharp eyes. Her hair danced with the wind and the sun made it look like it was on fire. She wore a ankle long green gown that was closed at the front, locked closed with a belt. Presumably for easy access. She was attractive, and that was a big perk. 

“Are you the courtesans?” doflamingo asked, his voice calm and collected. 

“Ooh a customer.” she said, her cigarette was put out and she bowed to him slightly. “Welcome aboard the Singing Swallow, my dear, what is your desire?” 

“My desire is pleasurable company for the night. Is this not what your company offers?”

“Of course, follow me below deck, i'll have you meet the coven.” she turned to open a door that led down into the ship. “The hole is a little small, but i'm sure you can squeeze in.” she smiled and winked at him. 

This was turning out to be interesting. 

\---

Down in the depths of the ship they approached a thick red curtain that had replaced the door. 

“We have five individuals here who are ready to fulfill your every desire, three girls, one boy and one androgynous.” 

“Androgynus?” 

“He's not either.” 

“Why do you say he then?” 

The woman turned to him and smiled. “He asked us to call him that since he was born with a dick. But trust me when you see him you will have no idea which or what  
he is.” 

He smiled and nodded. “How about a tour?” 

“Ooh! I'll take you to madam!” she smiled bright and took his hand. He just sort of let her. 

“Who are you then?” 

“Call me Juno.” she smiled and winked at him. She pulled the curtain back and exposed a sitting room. It had dark red wallpapers lined with candelabras with lit white  
candles. Incense was everywhere and it filled with room with the sweet heavy scent of herbs and spices. The floor was lined with a thick bright red carpet, small comfy looking coffee tables; well comfy maybe for a short person, and large thick pillows everywhere, on every chair there was a pillow and even occasionally a blanket. 

“This is…” his voice trailed off when he found the incense was making his head fuzzy.

“This is the Red Lounge. Our madam is in the room on the other side of the lounge. Could i get you a refreshment?” 

He grinned as he threw caution to the wind. “Give me a daiquiri, sweet juno.” he pinched her chin. 

The woman giggles and twirled around to fetch him his drink. Although right before she disappeared back to deck she turned around for one more time. “You should know, the madam is expecting you.” then Juno pulled the curtains back and disappeared. 

What did that mean? 

Doflamingo shrugged his shoulders and slipped across the sea of red. It was a little bit unsettling when he thought about it. He wondered what kind of woman the madam was. He approached the door at the end of the red lounge. He reached out to open the door but right before he touched the doorknob the door popped open. 

“Welcome your highness.” a sultry voice sounded from the dark room. 

With that he threw the door open and looked inside. 

It was like a office, thick fabric lined the walls like tapestries, her floor was lined with heavy looking decorative rugs. The room was lit up by a large crystal chandelier, there were trinkets and items were hanging from the ceiling. They were colourful and some of them twinkled with a strange aura. He spotted this one item where an effigy of a heavy set female figure. It seemed to made out of chopper and a large red jewel was on her belly. The figurine was pretty, even if it was simplistic. He found his mind start to wonder blissfully. 

Suddenly he would be torn out of his hypnotic gaze with a female voice clearing her throat. 

“Please darling, my items can be distracting but please work hard to look only at me.” the woman whom he assumed was the madam. 

She was a large woman. She was nearly as tall as he was. Maybe a head shorter. She was shaped like a shapely hourglass. Dressed in a dark red gown that glittered in the light. Her hair was a chestnut brown brushed and curled to perfection. She her eyes looked at him with sultry hunger. They were green, acid green. Her ears were decorated with heavy jeweled earrings, matched with a heavy jeweled necklace. The entire beautiful package was topped with a mole on the side of her upper lip.  
Frankly he was starting to feel underdressed. 

“That should be no problem.” he said and grinned. “You will be giving me the tour then?” 

“Yes your highness. I am Hera. the owner of this here lovely business. When you are ready i will introduce you to my lovely people.”

“I have a drink on the way, I think i'll wait for that.” 

“Of course my darling, let us move into the lounge shall we?” 

The two of them stepped into the red lounge again, she pulled a grand armchair out for him and stepped back with a respectful bow. Then she took a seat next to him. Pouring herself a glass of whiskey.

“This surprises me, i have to admit.” doflamingo started as he looked around the room. “Never have i ever seen a travelling whorehouse.” 

Hera lauged. Her laughed pleased him. “We go where we are needed. We here all have different skills that come to play when we make love.” 

“Have you been around?” he asked with a sly grin. 

She laughed again. Clearly amused. He could listen to her laugh for ages. 

“Of course your majesty. Where we are needed, we go.” Hera just said again, she glanced up at him with hooded eyes, seemingly teasing him. 

“What does that mean?” he leaned forwards her. If she knew who he was, then she should know that donquixote doflamingo should be feared. 

“Oh majesty. Do you suspect us of malicious intent?” she leaned forwards as well. Bringing their faces close together, he smelled the single malt whiskey on her hot  
breath. “If you suspect us, please open your eyes and see that we want nothing else to give you pleasure.” 

“I can't help but wonder why.” 

“Wonder as much as you want your majesty. Maybe we're here to spy on you, take information by the way of high class courtesans. Maybe we want to see the men of the world brought to their knees before us. Maybe we feed of the pleasure of others. Maybe we just enjoy it.” she leaned in closer, almost close enough to lock lips.  
“You have to admit though. Doesn’t wondering make it all the more exciting?” 

“I'm back.” the singing voice of Juno came into the red lounge. Holding a large curved glass on a short foot filled with a pink frosted drink on a tray. “I made this one extra special, just for you.” 

Doflamingo leaned back and turned to Juno. Taking the drink of the tray and pinching her chin again. Juno giggled and brought up a small foot stool and sat down on it at his side. She rested her hands on the arm of the chair and then rested her chin on her hands to gaze up at him with her pale blue eyes. 

“And what is your special skill?” He asked Juno who smiled bright. 

“Hmm making special cocktails for very special men.” She grinned. Doflamingo chuckled softly. 

“No my darling, Junos special skill is admiration. She delights in making her customers feel like they are the most special and wondrous beings in the world.” hera paused slightly to chuckle. “After she has coin in her hand of course.” 

“Hmm…you do know i'm king right. I have en entire country to service me like you do.” 

“But i'm sure none of them can do it as well as me, i would love to have some one has hot as you fuck me in every hole.” 

“Juno!” Heras voice shot through the room. Telling her to stop. 

Juno just giggled in response “sorry madam.” 

“Come now. Let me introduce you to the rest of my people, then you may pick whichever one you want for the night.” 

With that Hera stood up and opened a tapestry hanging from the wall. There was another door hidden there, “come with me your majesty.” as she spoke she opened the door and on the other side there was darkness. She lit a candle and walked inside. 

Juno sat on her little stool and giggled. “Its okay darling, i can tell you're not buying the madams story.” 

“Maybe i could buy something if she would give me a story.” 

Juno laughed loudly at that response and for the first time since getting on the boat, chills flew down his back. 

With that Doflamingo took a deep breath and followed the madam into the darkened hallway. Comforting his unease with this Hera woman knowing that he would kill them all if they started some shit. 

\---

In the hallway there were seven doors. Six on the side and the last one on the end of the hall. Everything was a very basic wood, and a single line of red carpet was on the floor as a sound muffler. Hera approached the first door 

“Here we have Junos room. You have already met juno so her room will remain a mystery. I will grant her that privacy.” 

Moving on she knocked and opened the second door and they were welcomed by a very well endowed woman welcomed them inside. Her hair was bleached blond and she had silicone lips and cheekbones. Her breasts were large and firm, he could see that they were incredibly filled with plastic as well. She clearly had gotten some work done. She was dressed in nothing but a sheer fabric robe, fastned in the front like the others. 

“Well hello there,” said the woman “i'm Freya. Choose me and i'll take you to a world of pure ecstasy.”

Doflamingo leaned into her and looked her straight in the eyes. “What i want is a willing slave for me to torture.” he said simply with a smile. The woman backed away ever so slightly. 

Freya gave a half smile. “Darling i'm a dominatrix, i suggest you go to Eros.” 

She then closed the door to her room, leaving Doflamingo and Hera to continue their search. 

“Not what you have in mind i see.” 

“Might give her shot one day.” 

The two of them laughed slightly and opened the other door. In there was a man lounging in a hammock. His bulging muscles while at the same time lean and attractive nearly made his skin tear away at the seams.wearing nothing but a thong of tight leather, barely containing his huge cock. His upper arm was tattooed and he had a rough five o'clock shadow on his chin. Surprisingly rugged when he thought about it. 

“Greetings, i’m Pan. how may i service you tonight?”

“Will you be able to fulfill my dark fantasies? 

“If you’re talking about s&m then yeah, but i can tell that Eros could be the one who you really want, he’s into depravities like that.” 

Doflamingo didn't waste any time with turning away from this Pan person. Who he really wanted to meet was this eros man. These people were pretty okay with these interests of his. It was surprising he had to admit. But somewhat comforting. It didn't occur to him to think about it to hard. 

“They keep bringing up this Eros, where is he?” 

“Hes with a customer right now. Usually he doesn't like it when we walk in on him when he's working.” 

“I'm sure you can make an exception for me.”

“Your majesty, we value privacy here, i'm sure you can wait while you meet with Venus.” Hera said and knocked on the next door. 

Doflamingo raised one eyebrow, it would seem that this Eros was who he wanted, he wanted to meet with Eros. He didn't care about Venus. 

Venus walked out of her room, completely naked. She was petite, her breasts small and her hair was cut short which framed her face in a way that made her look younger. Around her hips there was a dainty gold chain, the occasional gem decorated her only item of jewelry

“Hiya mister. Would you like to get to know me?” he didn't respond to her. Just raised his eyebrow. 

Venus glanced over to hear a little awkwardly. 

“What's the matter mister you don't like me?” 

“Little girl, if you would come with me for the night i would break you like a twig with in the first hour.” 

“Oh i'm tougher than you think darling. I might be small but i can take anything that you throw at me.” she leaned against the door and winked at him with a sly smile. 

“Aha, where does Eros stay.” he completely ignored her. 

“Erm… the room at the end of the hall. But he's with a customer right now hell get mad if you barge in on him.” Venus folded her arms over her chest, kind of shyly this time. 

“mhmm.” he ignored her again. 

Marching past them, he passed the last two doors and turned the knob of the last door. As it opened the crack of a whip rang in his ear like a euphoric bullet. The door opened fully exposing two people, fully engorged with their play. He couldn't tell which one of them was eros.  
A large man was standing above a smaller figure wailing at him with a nine tailed whip. The smaller person was tied with his hands above his head and red welts all over his back, whimpering and apologizing profusely. As the large fellow raised his hand with the whip once again the two of them finally noticed the door was open.  
The person who was tied up looked back at him and glared with ice in his eyes. It actually sent chills down Doflamingo's back. Without him touching the door it slammed onto his face. 

“Ahem.” Hera sounded behind him. There they were the entire entourage. Venus, Juno, Pan and Freya all stood behind hera.”please sir. The gentlemen with him travelled all the way from the west blue to meet with our eros, give him time to finish.”

As she dropped the word, the door to the eros’s room was thrown open and the larger man marched out, having hastily pulled his pants up and was in the process of pulling his shirt over his head. 

“Sir, please calm down. This was only a mistake.” the smaller man came out after him. He wore a black silk robe and his hair was long and black. Doflamingo didn't get in his way as the dark haired beauty chased the customer. 

“...so this Eros is a masochist?” 

Pan chuckled. “You have no idea.”

“He also values his privacy during his play times, alot of his customers are very embarrassed with their sadistic nature and hope to get their frustrations out in a place where no one knows of.” hera said with a little bit of a harsh tone. They all turned around and went back to the red lounge. Venus and Freya went to doflamingo's side and led him with them. Inside the red lounge they saw the pair from eros’s room talking on the other side. 

“You know i don't like it when other men see you like that.” the larger man spat out.

“I know you don't but this wasn't supposed to happen.” Eros replied with humility in his voice.

“Well if i'm supposed to come back here this better never happen again.”

“I would never try to displease you…” the smaller man placed his hands on the larger chest and started kissing his collarbone, in a way that was apologetic. The larger man wrapped his arms around his prize possessively and glared at doflamingo. 

After a short while then the larger man left and eros turned back to the crowd. 

“That was rude.” 

“I'm sorry Eros, we weren't able to stop him.” 

“Hm…” Eros glanced to doflamingo. “You like what you saw?” he said seductively.

“Oh you have no idea.” Doflamingo grinned big. 

\---

The six residents of the ship and Doflamingo now all sat in the red lounge. His majesty sipped on his frosted drink with the both venus and Freya sitting on his lap giving him compliments and bit his shirt. They behaved like cats, rubbing against him and encouraging him to touch them wherever he could reach. Hera sat in front of him with a sharp look of suspicion in her eyes. 

“Your majesty, we are here to make sure that your pleasure is taken care of. So why don't you tell me what you want and i will pick out which one of my associates will fulfil your desires.” 

Doflamingo chuckled “i am a sadist as well. Which one do you think will be appropriate for me?” 

“I know.” Eros’s voice came from the side. He walked in with Pans arm over his shoulder. He stepped forwards to doflamingo and completely captured his attention. 

“I am Eros. I am the one you want” 

Doflamingo smiled slyly and reached his hand out for eros. The young man reached back and placed his hand palm up into doflamingo's awaiting hand. Venus and Freya glanced at each other then back at Eros. he leaned forwards and sat on his knees before the king of dressrosa. Doflamingo pulled the hand up and placed a kiss on eros’s palm. Eros seemed to be satisfied. 

‘Wha? Is this payment?” 

“I'll meet you at your palace. The sun has set, so how about i meet you at ten? You can have me all night.” 

“Agreed.” 

\---

The crew of the singing swallow stood and watched as the king of dressrosa dashed away over the ocean blue.

“Tristan are you sure you want to do this?” Freya placed her hand on the boys shoulder. Eros was his work name, his real name was tristan, and he was obsessed with sex. 

“I can see in his eyes. He's been wanting someone like me for a while.” 

“A slut?” Pan mused from behind him. 

“You should know.” Tristan snapped back. “I should bathe, i only have two hours to meet with a king; i should use my time wisely.” 

“You know what you're doing?” Hera asked him as the man known as Eros walked back into the red lounge. 

“Of course. Don't be worried, i will return in the morning.” 

Doflamingo dashed back into the city, he reeked of the incense and the drink had been more alcoholic than he had expected. It had absolutely been special. That entire  
ship had been special. 

However the experience had stuck with him. The smell of the red room, the amazing taste of the cocktail, the trinkets hanging in the office of the madam… and the crew. 

They were all incredibly interesting. But one thing had stuck with him, rang in his ears more like. 

Before he had left the red room. Most of the crew had gone back to their rooms. The madam had made him sign a slip of paper that acted as a contract and then closed the door to her office. Then out of all of them, Pan approached him and gave him a warning. 

“I should tell you. Eros is a special one, he has been known to be insatiable. Some of his previous customers have become obsessed with him. You may want to take small bites to start with.”


	2. They'r first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king met his concubine for their first night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye beware all who enter here. 
> 
> Nsfw. There be fucking in this chapter. pretty tame in my opinion.

Two hours later. Doflamingo sat in his suite and waited for his partner for the evening to show his pretty face. For some reason he found himself excited to meet his little pet for the evening. 

Luckily, he didn't have to wait for long. 

“Your majesty? You have a visitour.” his servant told him as she peeked in through the door. “They are waiting for you outside the throne room.” 

He furrowed his brow. ‘I wonder… did he use the front door? How the fuck did he manage that??’ 

He stood up and marched down to the throne room, ignoring his household coming to pay him respects. He reached his throne room and sat in his big chair. Surrounded by some of his more important family members. They all looked at him curiously, most likely wondering who was coming to visit him. By his side was Diamante, Trebol and Pika. Along with some of the others that were on his little island. Not many were there to fill his palace but then again, it was better that way. The less people to stare at his new companion.

He took a deep breath, “Let him in.” 

The heavy door was pulled open, letting in the person from the other side. 

Doflamingo was embarrassed to admit that his mouth fell open when he saw Eros walk inside. The crew of the singing swallow clearly put a lot of effort into their appearance. 

He was dressed in a long black silk cloak. His hair was longer than he had originally seen. It fell over his shoulders and down to the back of this calves like a waterfall of shimmering black spider silk. He had glittering earrings hanging from his ears as well for a glittering jewel stud in his right nostril. And to top of the entire package, he had a headband of glittering jewels with a center diamond on his forehead… 

“Oh my…” 

Eros flew over the floor. The people watching him could swear that they could not even see his feet touch the floor. 

“Thank you for inviting me to your beautiful palace your highness.” Eros said in a voice that, true to his nature was like velvet on the hall. It dripped like butter on their ears. He dipped down in a deep bow before continuing. “What a pleasure it is to be invited to such a grand place.”

Doflamingo chuckled as he leaned forwards. “The pleasure is all mine, i'm sure.” 

Eros smiled, delighted to have been welcomed. But there was something more in his eyes, he stared at the king in his throne like he was a piece of cake that he was about to devour with vigour. Doflamingo felt his spine tingle, he wasn't sure why though. 

“Won't you remove your robe?” asked Diamante, raising his eyebrows in doubt, his family all were sceptical. As much as Doflamingo wanted to keep this meeting a secret maybe showing off his fine prize for the evening to as many people as he could was more fun than he thought it would be.

“No thank you, i'm fine.” 

“Well how to we know you're not hiding anything under there?” 

Eros giggled “What do you think i'm packing?” 

“Be serious.” Doflamingo said. 

Clearing his throat, Eros continued. “I have been looking forwards to this meeting since it was arranged. it is a great honour to be invited to meet the king. I give you my word that I have no nefarious intentions.” 

“Alright that's it.” Doflamingo stood up sharply and started to walk out. He glanced over his shoulder and grinned large. “Follow me.” he commanded and Eros dashed to his side like a puppy. Doflamingo took notice of his edicate and tried to judge how many times he had done this before. Eros walked by his side but made sure to walk a couple of steps behind him. His head was held high but his eyes were turned down. As they walked Doflamingo tried to listen for his footsteps, however he found that the chatter of the castle was too much for him to notice anything so low. When he glanced back he noticed the soft smile over his lips. He wondered if this little pet was excited...

He turned around and asked the young man, “How come you didn't take off your cloak back then?” 

“Your eyes only.” Eros answered, smiling seductively. 

As they reached the king suite Doflamingo paused. For some reason, he remembered that this man was not a slave, so maybe he should...

“Before we start, i want to go over the rules…” 

Eros lifted his finger, Stopping him from speaking any further. “My rules are simple. When i stepped into your home, i belong to you.” he lifted a closed fist up to his new master and unwrapped it slowly to reveal a dainty leather leash, decorated with small rhinestones, along with a ring in the middle of it. It was basic but it fit.

Doflamingo smiled as wide as he could possibly manage. His worries; if any, were lifted and he let the leash fall into his hand. 

He opened the door to his suite and welcomed his new pet inside. His pulse was speeding up as he looked back and watched Eros walk inside after him. He watched as Eros turned around and took a deep breath as he closed the door and locked it, he then turned and walked to the middle of the room to remove his cloak, placing it neatly on the armrest of his chair. Again Doflamingo was amazed at the level of decoration this person went through to get ready for this meeting. 

His clothes underneath the cloak was a two piece gown with cutouts on his hips, exposing his pristine skin. The skirt hung low on his hips and the top was a beautiful skin tight bodysuit, with sleeves made out of sheer glitter fabric. The fabric either fell draped over his body in a flattering way or hugged his body so tightly Doflamingo was surprised that it didn't just tear off him as he took a breath. It was dark blue in colour and decorated with white pearls and rhinestones. He was impressed.

“Like that you see?” Eros asked in a seductive tone. 

Doflamingo only nodded and slowly walked towards him, with dedication. He walked a circle around Eros. Staring down at him, examining every detail of the body before him. He stopped right behind him and moved in incredibly close; brought his finger forth and took a part of his hair into his hand and felt how soft it was. 

“So… you do this often?” he asked Eros. 

Eros gave a huffed laugh. “Well i am a professional.” 

“Is that it?” Doflamingo asked bringing the lock of hair to his lips and nose and breathing in deep. “You like your job?” 

“Do i enjoy being turned into an object to be used by others in all their sexual fantasies? Is that what you mean?” 

“Do i need to repeat myself?” 

Eros glanced back at him, Doflamingo couldn't tell what expression his face was showing. 

“In fact i do. I enjoy it very much.” Eros said. Doflamingo detected a bit of amusement in his voice. He twirled around and faced his new master placing his hands on Doflamingo's massive chest. “You have me for the entire night, your highness. Why don't you let me find out what you like?” 

Doflamingo smiled wide and turned away. “Get on the bed.” he commanded while he opened his dresser . Removing his signature feather coat and shirt and putting it away, then he went up to the top drawer and took out a large chest. 

Looking back Eros was laying down on his side, playing with his hair in one hand and his jewelled necklace in the other. he seemed calm, too calm. To Doflamingo, If he did this as a living then he was sure that he could blow his mind. He probably couldn't introduce this little whore to anything new but, he did have an idea what to do. 

He turned back to his prize for the night and turned down the light slightly, the dark of the night filling the room. As he approached Eros then he noticed that he had lit a candle on the bedside counter. This almost confused Doflamingo because he didn't remember putting a candle there before this encounter. But, he didn't really care where it came from. The light of the candle made it better. Made him look even more delicious. 

Doflamingo found his mind racing with different things to do with him. Eros just lounged there, waiting for his master to come to fuck him up. Even if he had thousands of questions for this man, it didn't matter much now. He was there to give him pleasure and pleasure he was going to take.

Doflamingo placed the chest of goodies on the floor next to the bed. Eros glanced at it curiously and bit his lower lip. 

“I have to say, you’re very hot…” Eros said while he let his eyes gaze over the larger man’s body. His eyes stopped at the groin and bit his lip.

“Yeah?” Doflamingo climbed onto his bed and started crawling on top of Eros. 

“Mhmm… you’re very handsome.” Eros continued. “I've never met a man your size.” 

“You want to talk about size?” 

Eros gasped as Doflamingo pressed on his lower body. he squirmed a bit from underneath his master, trying to get his legs free. “You can't escape.” 

“Y-your majesty, you’re heavy…” but he understood. Pressed up against his thigh, Eros could make out the outline of a massive member. Eros licked his lips, this was getting exciting. 

“Oh yeah, let’s get you comfortable; shall we?” Doflamingo flipped around and pulled Eros on top of him. Eros raised himself up while he straddled his chest. Staring deep into his eyes, Doflamingo saw just how stormy gray they were in the candle light. It felt like they almost dug into his soul. But that feeling was quickly shaken off. 

And comfortable he was. Eros seemed to have been invigorated by being on top. He leaned forwards and started placing kisses along the larger chest. With both hands close together Eros’s mouth travelled over his chest and stopped on Doflamingo's nipple. Suckling enthusiastically on the small thing. Eros’s breath became faster and more erratic. He seemed to enjoy this. Doflamingo placed his hand on his head and stroked it with encouragement. After his tongue masterfully played with the nipple he started moving up, placing his mouth on his collar bones and started sucking hard. Placing love marks along his neck and chest, seemingly loving every moment of it. As Eros let his tongue lap up the salty flavour on his master’s skin, he reached up to his jaw and hesitated. 

“I don't know what your policies on kissing are but… i really want to kiss you…” Eros mumbled with his lips still pressed against his jaw. 

Doflamingo chuckled, seeing this as his turn to take charge. 

“You confuse me a bit Eros…” he started feeling Eros form a smile on his skin. His breath was so hot and light, blowing on his ear and skin. It was filling him with malicious intent. “I am starting to think you have no idea who i am…” 

Eros was seemingly confused by this. 

“You're the king of Dressrosa… is that not enough for me to know?” 

“One would think.” his fingers started playing with a lock of Eros’s hair. “Do you know who I was before I took the mantle of king?” 

Eros shook his head. Raising himself up and looking him in the eyes. Through his sunglasses, directly eye to eye. 

Suddenly he flicked his fingers and hundreds of strings came out of nowhere, Eros’s hands were pulled up and pressed against his chest, his legs were folded together, and his ankles were tied to his thighs. he was wrapped up tightly with invisible strings, struggling did nothing to get him free. He was stuck. 

“Wh-wha…?” Eros started but was cut off before he could say more. 

Doflamingo raised himself up, letting Eros lean back slightly before him. Completely at his mercy, Doflamingo started playing with Eros’s hair again. Leaning in close to his captive this time he pressed his lips against the crook of Eros’s neck, right below his ear. “I was a pirate… i used to take whatever i wanted, give nothing back. I killed and tortured to get what i wanted, as much as i like your blind admiration, but you should understand little one: in here you belong to me, in here you call me master. Is that clear?” 

Eros’s breath was heavy, and his pulse was rushing. But in a shaky voice he nodded and answered “yes, master.” 

Doflamingo let Eros fall, putting him tied up and vulnerable between his legs. His hair spread on the bed under him, it was so beautiful. Although there was something wrong with the image before him. He admitted to himself that he was a visual man and wanted a show. He wanted to torture more. 

With a flick of a finger the strings got tighter and he watched as red welts were forming on the milky white skin of his new toy. Watching and listening to the pained gaspes coming out of Eros’s mouth. 

“Do you feel that? Feel how sharp they are. I could cut you in half with a flick of my finger.” he placed his hand on Eros’s abdomen and moved down. Slowly moving his hand down his pelvis and up his thigh, ignoring his manhood completely. He spread Eros’s legs as far apart as the could go. Placing the smaller knees all the way down to the bed. Spreading him wide. “Damn flexible, aren’t you?” 

Doflamingo leaned forwards, towering over the smaller man like a predator cornering his pray. He finally removed his sunglasses and glared down at Eros with the primordial hunger of a lion that sent chills down Eros’s back. He placed his fingers onto his mouth, and Eros opened up, letting Doflamingo's fingers play with his tongue. 

“You will obey my every command, if you do well i will reward you, if you disobey; i'll punish you.” 

“How thempthing…” Eros mumbled, mouth full of his fingers. Doflamingo grinned big, removed his fingers from his mouth and licking them. He looked down at contempt in his eyes and was moved by the look in Eros’s eyes. Glazed over and filled with incomprehensible desire. 

“Master~” Eros shifted slightly and tried to get comfortable. The way he squirmed and shifted was very erotic. 

With a flick of his finger, Eros was released from his bounds, he moved and stretched, then he looked up at his master and waited for orders. 

Doflamingo was pleased with this response. Raised himself up and lifted Eros up with him. Making him straddle him, pressed up against the large body towering over him. Doflamingo was delighted by what he felt pressed up against his abdomen. 

“Excited, aren't you?” 

Eros raised his head and moved to look at his master, hard as a rock and pressed against his master's body. He shrugged his shoulders and gave a half smile. “I like what i do.” he then moved in closer, with barely a hair between Doflamingo's lips and his own. “I like what you do.” 

Doflamingo's hand shot up and grasped his hair, pressing their lips together with predatory zeal. Eros felt like he became soft butter in his hands. Relaxing and letting his master's hands roam all over his body. Up his skirt and under his shirt. He ruffled his hair, and cupped his ass. Touched him all over his body, while the two of them locked lips with as much passion as he could muster. Eros started to be braver. Pressing closer, touching more. Letting his skilled tongue play in harmony with Doflamingo's own. 

After a while Doflamingo broke apart from him. His hand taking a fistfull of Eros’s hair, pulling his head back roughly, Eros gasped as he did and Doflamingo's entire body started to burn. 

“Stand by the bed.” 

Eros did as he was told and crawled off the bed. Standing before Doflamingo lit up by candlelight. His eyes were glazed over and breathed through his lips, and his lips were almost as red as cherries. 

“You sure are unique… i haven't met anyone like you before either.” Doflamingo said, drinking in the beautiful sight of his pet in the candlelight. “So pretty…” 

Eros swallowed. Doflamingo leaned back on the bed, legs spread leisurely and blatantly exposing his erect member through his pants. 

“Strip.” 

Eros’s hands slowly moved to his belt and let the skirt drop from his hips. His own member was kept tightly contained in the body suit. Then he reached back and removed the body suit with a little bit of trouble. Then he stood before his master in his slim naked glory. His hands reached up and begane to remove his earrings. 

“Keep the jewels on.” 

Eros smiled softly, satisfied. 

“Do you know what this is?” Doflamingo put his foot down on the chest next to the bed. 

“A toy chest?” Eros gave an answer. 

“Open it.” 

Eros bent down and unlatched the chest pulling the top lid open. Doflamingo watched as he unveiled the contents of the chest, letting his jaw drop open and his eyes go wide. 

Within the chest there were hundreds of toys. Vibratours and dildoes; all in different shapes and sizes, there were cockrings, nipple clamps, chains, whips and all kinds of bondage gear, Eros glanced up at his master; barely containing his amazement and enthusiasm.

“Good to be king huh?” Eros gave a half smile and stood back up. Standing before his master, waiting for the next order. 

“Good indeed.” Doflamingo grinned big. Reached down himself and picked out five leather leashes. “Give me your hand.” 

Eros did as he was told and reached his hands out for him to take. Smiling with excitement. Doflamingo proceed to put one of the leather leash around each of his wrists, then his ankles and then he held the tiny decorated leash that Eros had brought with him in front of his face. 

“This is cute, but not exactly to my tastes.” then he dropped it into the chest, and placed a thick leather collar around his neck. Thick and black and heavy, it had a silver ring at the front for a dog leash to fit. 

“Let me look at you.” he leaned back watching as Eros, turned around and into circles. Doflamingo's heat did a jump when he spotted something on his lower back partially covered by hair. 

“You have a tattoo?” he asked. 

Eros pulled his hair away from his back, “braid that” Doflamingo commanded. But stared at the tattoo on his back. 

It was small picture of a voluptuous female figure with a large jem in on the belly. The same figure hanging in the madam’s office. He felt some unease over this, although he didn't really know why. 

‘What the hell?’ 

Eros glanced back after being done putting his hair in a loose braid. “We all have one of these.” he mentioned. As if it was something seen from everywhere. 

“Don't you have your people mark themselves with your sigil?” 

“That's my jolly roger. Not an idol from a madams office.” 

“...do you want me to explain?” 

Doflamingo shook his head and rubbed his temples. He wasn't sure why this disturbed him. It didn't matter.

“No, get on your knees and show me what you can do.” 

Eros smiled and twirled around again. Positioned himself in between his master’s legs, kneeling. He unzipped his master's pants and was slapped in the face with his monster cock. Eyes wide he explored the member above him. His fingers ran up and down the fully erect member, and then he ran his tongue up and down the shaft. He wrapped his hand around the base and enclosed the head with in his mouth. 

Doflamingo's breath became heavier and Eros took note, sucking the head further inside his mouth. Then pulling back as slowly as he could, sucking as hard as he could. Eros started bobbing his head up and down and his master put his hand on his head, after a while he would curl his fingers into his hair and started to control the pace. Eros became limp and let his master control how much he would suck. Further and further down the large shaft, until his nose was pressed against his belly almost snugly. 

Doflamingo was fucking impressed. 

“This slid down your throat with no issue, you truly are a slut.” 

He started to pull him back all the way up to the top and shoving him back down harshly. Hearing him try to gasp and gag. Doflamingo made no effort to slow down. He looked down on the little man and saw how his eyes had nearly rolled to the back of his head, when he pushed him down Eros moaned and gagged.

“You like that?” 

Eros opened his eyes and looked up at his master, his eyes were red and filled with tears; he was desperate for air. 

“If you're a good boy i'll let you go.”

“Mmhm…” 

Starting again, pulling him up and down and forcing his head all the way up and then shoving him back down to the base. . Doflamingo's heart began to beat faster, feeling him move back and forth, he drowned himself in the sensations of Eros skilfully taking him down to the base and then up again, suddenly as he was pulling Eros backup then he started to fight him. Eros locked his lips around the head of his penis and wouldn't let go, as he did so suddenly Doflamingo threw his head back and felt each nerve in his body fire up with a pleasurable blaze. He glanced down to watch the money shot, Eros with his tongue sticking out and lapping up everything his master gave him. His cum shot into his mouth and dripped down his chin and splattered onto his cheek. When master was finished Eros closed his mouth and swallowed. 

Doflamingo stared down as Eros glanced back up at him and smiled, satisfied.

Doflamingo grasped his hair again and yanked his cute pet up to meet his face, Eros cried out in pain as he was pulled up. 

“I did not give you permission to do that.”

“What? I would never…” Eros said sarcastically and grinned. 

Doflamingo yanked him even further and shoved his new pet onto the bed. Head on the pillows. 

“Looks like you’re a glutton for punishment…” 

Eros gave a cocky smile, he leaned forwards and was going to touch his master's face to pull him down for a kiss. Doflamingo flicked a finger and Eros was suddenly pulled back, strings went around the binds on Eros’s wrist and pulled them up above his head. No matter how hard Eros fought his bindings he still couldn't make them budge. 

“I won’t dissapoint.” Doflamingo said proudly and positioned himself in between Eros’s legs. He made sure to keep them as far apart as he could. 

Doflamingo was excited again. He wasn't quite hard again but there was plenty of time to wait for his turn again. 

“As punishment, you will not allowed to cum until i believe you have made up for your indisgression.” Doflamingo said grinning, Eros looked at him confused, then noticed that his master had bought something from the chest. Eros watched as his master exposed a smallish golden ring, moved closer and slipped it around his pet’s erect cock all the way down to the base. Eros moaned as his master left his cock much desired attention, even if it was for a short while it looked like it was begging for attention. But the cockring was tight and he whimpered at the sensation. 

After that Doflamingo pulled forth a leather blindfold and placed it over Eros’s eyes. Satisfied with this pretty picture it was time to start playing. 

Doflamingo collected what toys he wanted to use and got to work. He took a hold of Ares's ankles and lifted it up on his shoulder. He started slowly. sensually, seeing what kind of reaction he would get. 

He ran his lips down Eros’s leg, getting down to the thigh he started kissing and licking down by where his soft thigh and pelvis met, he listened to Eros start to breath faster, his senses were heightened. The wonderful image of Eros spread eagle and unable to move. How cute. 

Soon enough Doflamingo found the vein in his thigh and bit down hard. Eros moaned and tried to shift and change his position. But to no avail. Doflamingo would release him, leaving behind a red lovemark on his soft flesh. After a while he had littered his milky white thighs with hickies and bite marks. 

“Now lets see how much you can take.” Doflamingo said, Eros shuttered as his masters breath would feel burning hot on his cock. Suddenly Doflamingo let his tongue graze the tip of the young mans cock. Running it in circles around the head and over the slit. Eros tried to keep his voice down but slight gasps and moans would escape the young man's lips. 

After a while of that he let his tongue run down the shaft and to the balls, he ran it down between them and up one and down the other. After a while of soft touches and teasing Doflamingo raised himself up and pulled up a tiny little vibratour. But first, he wanted to scare his little pet as much as he could. 

He laid down next to his pet and got comfortable next to him. 

“Feel this?” he said and put the vibratour against his lips, startling him slightly. Eros nodded his head, 

“Do you know what that is?” 

“Yes.” Eros whispered. 

Doflamingo pulled it away and turned it on. The buzzing from the vibratour clearly made his little pet nervous. As he shifted and tried to close his knees, but with a flick of a finger his ankle bonds were connected to invisible strings and suddenly were pulled up and spread apart. 

Eros, suddenly feeling a little vulnerable, started to breath louder. Ragged breaths escaped his lips and excited his master. 

Doflamingo brought the vibratour down on his chin. He ran it down from Eros’s chin and down the front of his throat, he ran it further down his collarbone and down to his nipples. Doflamingo teased further and circled his areolas. Eros’s head fell to the side and he started to bite down on his bottom lip. 

“Don't.” Doflamingo whispered into his pets ear. “I want to hear your voice.” 

Eros gasped deep, started to let out soft whimpers with each breath. 

Doflamingo pressed the little vibratour against Eros’s nipple. Eros ‘s back arched and he finally cried out with the sensation.

“Yes.” Doflamingo whispered into his ear. 

Doflamingo moved on with the vibratour lifting it up so his little pet couldn't tell where he would put it down on him again. He watched as Eros shifted his head and bit his lip, trying to see something. Something more to know what the hell was going to happen next.

“Master… please forgive me. Just take the blindfold off. I'll do anything, i'll be good.” 

“Too much to handle?” Doflamingo chuckled. Tracing the vibratour with feather light touches along his abdomen. “You can pick, little pet, you can either have a blindfold or i can gag you. Either way is good for me.” 

Eros clamped his teeth together and looked away from his master. And in return he put the vibratour down on the tip of his cock. Eros’s back bent like a bowstring, his head was thrown back and his mouth fell open with cries of pleasure. The vibrations sent waves of pleasure all throughout his body and he twitched and turned and fought against his bonds, much to Doflamingo's entertainment. 

“How does that feel?” 

“Oh god~” Eros moaned out in response. 

“That's what i like to hear.” 

Doflamingo smiled big and moved the vibratour up and down his cock, watching his little pet twitch and turn before him. Soon he moved on and placed the vibratour beond his balls and pressed his hands hard against his perineum. 

“Aah! Master please! Please let me cum!” he cried out, voice dripping in lust. 

“I don't know… should i?” he pressed down harder with a sly smile on his face. “The fun only just started.” 

Doflamingo would move on and put the vibratour against Eros’s anus, slowly circkling and pressing gently, Eros gasped and moaned; it was the only thing he could do. His tongue stuck out of his mouth and his saliva dripped down the corner of his mouth. He was close to cumming, but he was afraid that his master would keep him away from release. 

Suddenly Doflamingo removed the vibratour from his body and came back with a cool gel. 

“You’re a professional, shouldn't this be a walk in the park?” he dropped the gel down onto his little pet and watched he flinched at the sensation. This time he used his hand. Spreading the gel all over his pelvis, spreading the gel from the base of his penis and up to the top, and then he would move down to the anus again. His fingers were coated well, and Eros was nearly dripping at the tip. 

“This should be something you’re used to, right?” Doflamingo said with a snide tone and inserted his middle finger into him. Moving in and out agonizingly slow. 

“Please…” Eros whispered. “Please faster…” 

“What was that?”

“More, ahh please...feels so good. More…” 

Doflamingo did not disappoint and put another finger inside. Spreading him open with surprising difficulty. He was tight. Doflamingo smiled wide, more than delightful. 

“Now lets see if we can't find…” Doflamingo said while his finger tips searched and found what they were looking for. 

Suddenly Eros cried out loudly and thrashed at his bonds. “Holy shit!” he hissed as Doflamingo assaulted his prostate and sent his eyes flying into the back of his head. 

Doflamingo pulled out one more time and moved on to three fingers. Stretching him out as far as he thought was necessary. Three fingers pressing onto his prostate, he thought maybe that he could crank it up a notch or two and placed his thumb against his perineum. Pushing against his prostate from both sides. 

Eros was a dripping, drooling mess as his master would take the opportunity to play a little with his tongue. He would lock lips with the little pet and shoved his tongue inside his mouth. He persisted with playing with Eros from both ends; and Eros, could do nothing but tolerate this onslaught of pleasure. 

As Eros worked with the kiss he was starting to find that he could barely breath. The thrashed harder as he found heat starting to build up in his pelvis. His voice became louder and he moaned harshly into the kiss. Sloppy and wet he suddenly would arch his back as taught as a bow, and went stiff. He cried out into the kiss and his master saw it as a chance to press harder onto the little love button. 

Soon enough his body relaxed and he slumped down from the kiss. Gasping with relief as he could finally breathe again. 

“That was easy…” Doflamingo chuckled. 

“You're mean, master…” he whispered. Nothing had been done with the built up tension of his real pleasure spot, he wanted to cum, he wanted to so bad. 

“Talking back won't do you any good.” 

Doflamingo moved onto something a little bit more intense. He picked up a vibrating dildo, and started rubbing it against his thighs. 

“You know. I'm quite enjoying myself, you're very responsive.” he said and moved onto rubbing the inactive toy against his balls. 

“Oh god~” Eros moaned out 

“This should go in nice and easy.” master said and started to rub against his entrance. “And for the record. God is not here, you cry out for me when you need to.” 

He took a deep breath and cried out “aah master!” as his master would press the phallic item inside him. 

He moved back and forth with the dildo and would slowly but surely he would make it go further and further inside. Until he was able to reach his prostate. As he heard Eros’s moans got louder, he knew he was at the right spot. Then he turned on the vibratour. 

Eros started thrashing again. Moaning and thrashing with pleasure, as if he would be able to escape this torture. His master turned the crank up to high and pressed harder against his prostate. He started to pump the item in and out slowly, touching his prostate each time he pushed it in. 

Not before long Eros begane moaning and gasping once again, and his master decided to take this opportunity and turned on the vibratour. 

“Aah! Master wait, please i just came! This is to soon!” he cried out in between moans. Doflamingo smirked and turned up the volume. Watched as he twitched and thrashed and sooner than he expected Eros’s back arched again as the orgasm rushed through him. When he slumped down again Doflamingo left the vibratour inside and shifted his position. 

He left his pets side and positioned himself in front of him, between his legs. He leaned down and kissed down his thigh. Eventually he got down to his target. Before long he met his target, his tongue went to work and licked around the base of his pets cock. 

Just to tease a little bit he ran his tongue up and down the shaft before he completely engulfed him inside his mouth. He didn't take his eyes off Eros’s face as he teased him as close as he could possibly come to orgasming from the front. Eros’s legs pulled on their bonds, his breath was ragged and a nice little line of saliva was dripping from the corner of his mouth. 

“Master please i'm so close…” 

“Yeah?” Doflamingo mumbled in between doing down again. “How close?” 

Eros took a couple of deep breaths “almost…there…” 

Doflamingo pulled out the dildo and raised himself up, crawled on top of the smaller man before him. Leaned down and pressed himself up against his little pet. 

“Feel this?” he said as he began to rub himself against his pet. 

Eros nodded, mouth agape. 

“Feel how much i want you…?” Doflamingo begane to press his tip against Eros’s entrance, 

“Put it in, please… put it in me.” 

“You want it inside?” 

“Please master, fuck me. Please.” 

Doflamingo smiled and started pushing in. as he started, he started with the tip but found that it was surprisingly tight, it felt good.

“Holy shit Eros…” he stuttered, but kept pushing. He flicked his finger and let Eros’s legs fall. He then pulled them up and put them on his shoulders. “How are you so fucking tight…” 

Half way inside he started to pull out again. Eros whimpered in protest as he was nearly out of him, only to cry out in pleasure when his master slammed back inside roughly. 

“You like it rough?”

“Yes!” Eros shouted as he threw his head back. 

With new vigour, Doflamingo slammed in and out of his pet roughly. Eros cried out with every thrust, he pulled on his bonds but didn't fight the hold Doflamingo had on his ankles. Doflamingo would be proud but he was to busy downing in the feeling of being completely surrounded by this sensation. 

“Fuck you feel so good.” Doflamingo muttered.

“Master…” Eros shivered, “you're so big.” 

Doflamingo flicked his finger and Eros’s hands were released, he shot up and too a hold of is masters shoulders. Doflamingo leaned in further and laid down on top of him. 

“Master i want to ride you.” Eros moaned into his ear. 

Doflamingo scooped his pet into his arms and lifted himself up, then laid down on the other side with Eros on top of him. 

Eros gave a weak smile and placed his hands on his masters chest for support. Then he started to ride. Doflamingo watched with glee as his little pet bounced up and down on him, he would be proud if he belonged to him. Eros would be something else to own as a pet forever. 

Doflamingo started thrusting up back at him, he was getting close. This felt so good, he was so tight and managed to go so hard it was almost blissful. Eros was slim and sexy and he wanted to pound him until he was raw and red. 

Before long he decided that he was close enough and raised himself up again and met his little pet sitting. They writhed together until a though penetrated Doflamingo's head; his eyes, he wanted to see Eros’s stormy gray eyes. 

Doflamingo finally granted his pet his sight pack as he untied the leather blindfold and threw it away to the side. Eros’s face was priceless, tearstained face and drooling mouth; eyes glazed over with lust and cheeks flushed. The two of them moved with rhythm together, precum was dripping down Eros’s cock. Eros wrapped his arms around his master's neck and pressed closer. 

“Master i'm so close, please let me cum.” he whispered into his masters ear. His lips started kissing and licking his master's neck and earlobe. “Oh god you fuck me so good, please master, please lets cum together.” 

“Is that what you want?” he answered and grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked it back. Exposing Eros’s neck, his lips attacked and left marks all over his neck. Eros begane to chant “yes!” and “please let me cum.” as a way to tempt his master. 

Doflamingo threw caution into the wind, he was close as well. His hand sneaked down and grabbed hold of Eros’s cock, pumping up and down and listening to his cries of pleasure. He was close enough. It was time. 

He managed to get hold on Eros’s golden cock ring and meticulously slow he pulled it off. Eros sighed in relief. He started to move faster, the two of them got back into the flow of it, Doflamingo slamming up inside him and Eros moving down on his master. Eros threw his head back and his cries became louder. 

“Where do you want it?” Doflamingo mumbled into his little pets ear. 

“Inside, cum inside.” Eros moaned. Doflamingo threw Eros back down on the bed and took his legs into his hands, spread them as far apart as they would go and thrust into his little pet as hard as he could go. 

As he thrust inside he suddenly found Eros clench around him, threw his head back and his fists grabbed hold of the sheets; his back arched and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Watching this Doflamingo bit his lip and fell over the edge himself. Feeling every nerve turn ablaze, he let his cum fill up the smaller mans hole. Eros cum splattered over his chest and up to his chin. With that last thrust Doflamingo had emptied his balls inside of him, his energy was spent for the time being and he let himself fall on top of his little pet. He raised himself up by his elbows and looked down at his little pet. 

No words were spoken as the two of them just stared at each other. Mouth agape and eyes glazed over, breathing heavily. Doflamingo's heart was going a thousand and one. This was fun. He had thoroughly enjoyed himself. He didn't know if he was supposed to be surprised or just satisfied with this service. 

Doflamingo was knocked out of his slight trance with a touch of a hand on his cheek. As he looked down to his pet, Eros was smiling a satisfied smirk. Doflamingo took hold of his wrist and moved his hand away, he pulled out of his pet and laid down next to him. 

“So… you do this with all your customers?” 

Eros giggled, and shuffled closer to his master. 

“None of them compare.” he said putting his face against his shoulder. 

“You are still inside, you still belong to me. Now you tell me the truth.” 

Eros hesitated, his brow furled and his smile wavered. “Yeah. although not many are into the kind of stuff you just did to me,” he started. “Most of them get off by hurting people.” he paused a bit and looked puzzled up at Doflamingo, “in fact i assumed you were one of them.” 

Doflamingo's grin widened. “I like to believe i'm unlike any man you've met, the night has only started. I have many things i want to try to do to you.” 

Eros raised himself up and straddled his master, cum still dripping from his back end. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss onto his masters lips. “I look forward to it.” he said into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> Feel free to add comments and criticisms if you have any.


	3. A party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the night and the day after.

The candle had melted down into a pool of red wax on the floor, darkness had filled the room. The only light penetrating the cold darkness was the slight sheen from the moon in the sky, shining its pale blue light into the king’s suite. 

The moon illuminated the slim silhouette from the young man the king of Dressrosa had invited into his room. Hands tied behind his back, sitting on his knees before the king. 

Doflamingo lounged in a comfortable armchair, glaring down on his little pet. 

“Come here.” he commanded, as he furiously jacked it in the one hand. 

Eros shifted, he started crawling on his knees, dragging his feet on the floor until he was between his master’s knees.

“Open up.” Doflamingo said, taking Eros’s chin in his hand. His little pet opened his mouth wide and let his tongue stick out. Doflamingo grinned wide as he let his hand go faster, holding Eros’s head in place. It felt so good, Eros’s stormy gray eyes dug into him like small needles, filling him with pride. 

Doflamingo threw his head back and shot his load over Eros face, hair and mouth. Eros gasped slightly and licked his lips, catching a glob of cum into his mouth. 

“Good boy.” Doflamingo stroked Eros’s hair softly. Eros leaned into his hand and smiled. 

-

Eros’s hands supported himself on his master’s desk, he leaned forward and placed his forehead on the cold surface. Behind him Doflamingo towered over the small figure. 

Doflamingo roughly took Eros’s hips in his hands and placed his dick between his perky little cheeks. Eros moaned and started trying to grind his hips against his master.

“Are we excited?” Doflamingo said snidely. He raised his hand high into the air and let it drop on Eros’s perky ass. The slap echoed through the room and Eros moaned loud at the impact.

“What do we say?” Doflamingo growled. 

“Thank you, master.” Eros answered with a shiver. Doflamingo raised his hand again and slapped the same spot even harder. Eros nearly shouted out in delight. 

“Thank you!” 

“Good boy.” 

Doflamingo leaned forward and inserted himself inside Eros with ease, they had been going at it for god knows how long and he was not ready to stop. 

He began thrusting in and out slowly at first. He had realized that he got a very positive reaction when he started slowly and then suddenly went as hard as he wanted. Eros moaned with delight, eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

His master raised his hand again and brought it down on Eros’s ass once more, as he did he thrust his hips ever so slightly faster. Then again. And again. 

Eros cried out with every hit, he couldn't even keep up anymore, his ass was red and aching. He loved it! 

With a smile on his lips he let his voice out and cried out with every slap.

-

Hands tied above his hands, Eros was hanging from the ceiling. His master stood before him, flogger in hand. 

With every hit Eros’s cock twitched and dripped, needing and begging for his master’s attention. Doflamingo, with a smile on his face, laid the hits down. 

Eros couldn't beg. He couldn't say thank you. He could do nothing but take the assault with open arms. He was tied, gagged and very horny. Doflamingo stood before him with his raging erection and a malicious grin on his face. The shadows from the room made him seem even bigger and scarier than he used to be. 

Doflamingo could not contain his enjoyment. Bringing the flogger down on his pretty little body made him so fucking excited. Eros would thrash and try to get free, but the only thing that accomplished was making his master want him even more.

“What a pretty picture.” Doflamingo mused. He walked away from his little pet and fetched a riding crop. He took position behind his little pet. Observing his red sore ass just begging to be fucked. 

Eros saw the shadow he cast from the light of the moon, it shaded him and made his masters own look like a monster that was sneaking up behind him. 

Doflamingo raised his crop and put it down over his lower back with a loud snap. Eros cried out through his gag, wiggled and thrashed as the sting on his back forced his eyes to tear up. 

Then again.  
Doflamingo raised his hand, the shadow on the floor showed the large man behind him raise his arm with the crop in his hand. Then wait for a moment, building up anticipation. Eros’s heart raced. 

The snap echoed through the shadows followed by the muffled shout of Eros. Then again. And again. With each hit a red and ugly welt formed on his back. 

Doflamingo dropped the crop and moved to face his little pet. He took his knees in his hands and lifted them up, spreading him wide. 

He began rubbing himself against his pet. Looking his pet in the eyes. Eros whimpered and looked up at his master with teary eyes. 

He was begging. 

“Do you want the gag off?” 

Eros nodded with a whimper. 

“Too bad.” Doflamingo said simply with a smile. 

Eros tried to take his legs back, but his master was quick to take and hold his ankles in his hands, he placed his ankles on his shoulders. 

Again, he slid inside and shuddered with delight, he watched Eros throw his head back and clench up around him. His cum splattered over his stomach chest. 

“Woah, Eros you came just from me putting it in you.” Doflamingo chuckled. “You really are just a perverted little slut aren't you.” 

He began pounding hard. This angle was amazing, listening to Eros’s muffled cries was amazing. He could just watch him get fucked all night. That was an idea…

Eros started screaming into his gag, eyes glazed over with desire. Doflamingo would go as hard as he could. 

-

It was so late they had no idea what time it was, it was still dark. They had been going for so long Doflamingo had lost count of how many hours they had been fucking, how many orgasms he had. Yet Eros and Doflamingo writhed in the bed, gasping and moaning. This time there were no toys. No bounds. Doflamingo had stopped caring. This time he had pinned Eros underneath him, his slender legs were wrapped around his waist and he held on as tight as he could. Eros’s fingers clawed at his back. It nearly felt like their bodies had morphed together… they moved slow and with dedication. 

“Master… I’m close.” Eros said 

“Mmh me too.” 

Doflamingo raised himself up and took Eros’s ankles in his hands. He held his legs and spread them wide, he began to go faster. Eros moaned with delight, his fingers grasped the sheets and he bit his lower lip. Doflamingo was so close, he thrust with all his might and emptied his balls inside his loose little hole. With that Eros cried out and came all over himself… again. 

“Oof…” Eros sighed as his legs were dropped on the beg as Doflamingo threw himself onto the bed. Beat. 

After a while Eros raised himself up. Doflamingo didn't watch as his little pet sat up on the bed and fiddled with something that he couldn't see. After some time, he heard the flick of a match and the light flared up in the room. Eros had placed a candle on the night stand again and lit it. This time Doflamingo turned his head and saw his little pet stare at the flame lovingly.

“Hell Eros, did you pull that candle out of your ass?” 

“I don't think there is enough room there anymore.” he answered and stood up from the bed. Doflamingo bit his lip as he saw the trailing of thick white cum trailing down in between his little pets’ legs. Again, this time he didn't answer any questions… but Doflamingo was tired and didn't care enough to press the issue. There was plenty of time. 

Eros went over to the door and fiddled with his cloak. There was a pack of tissues hidden in there. His master watched as he wiped himself down and tossed the cum drenched tissues into a trash bin. 

“Eros… come here.” 

“Yes master.” his little pet mused and floated over to him, laid down on the bed and rested his head on his master’s thigh. He then stared up at his master with a sweet smile on his lips.

“Closer.” 

Eros blinked a few times, wondering if he heard him right, then shifted and moved to rest his head on his master's belly. 

Doflamingo put his hand on his little pet’s head. Running his fingers through the silky hair, down to the braid. The candle light cast a halo of gold on his hair. Doflamingo found something strange happen. As he looked down on Eros’s body, he saw the welts and bruises and spots on his skin. He felt pride. He felt pride that he had done this to his little pet. And even stranger he wished that he could do this every night from this moment. 

“I've been having a very good time tonight.” Eros whispered with a smile. He nudged his head into his master hand. Doflamingo smiled and ran his fingers down his little pets’ cheek, taking a hold of his chin.

He pulled him closer, close enough to lock lips. 

Eros melted in his arms when his master softly locked lips with him. Eros moved closer and gave into the kiss he opened his mouth. They played with each other’s tongues, Doflamingo ran his hands down his back and cupped his ass. Eros gasped as his master went deeper. His fingers circled his opening, opening him up to let the cum drip down his little pets’ thighs. 

“You better have,” 

\---

It was the morning after. 

Doflamingo peeled his eyes open to welcome the sunlight piercing his peaceful sleep. Groggy didn't even begin to describe how he felt while he turned onto his back. Looking around the room he spotted his little pet by an open window. Eros hasn't put any clothes on and was giving the cool morning weather a nice big hug. 

‘How did i even fall asleep?’ Doflamingo thought to himself, trying to remember when he did. 

The memories from the night before were a little blurry, how long had they gone on for? More than five rounds must be. It felt like his balls were shriveled up, and his muscles actually felt tired. Yet his morning glory welcomed the sunlight with vigor. 

Looking over to his little pet, he examined the fiery red welts on his back from the whip. His but cheeks were perky and still red from spanking. He had not taken off his cuffs from his ankles and wrists, even if the night was over. 

“Ooh! Master you’re awake!” Eros said with glee in his voice. He dashed to the bed and kneeled next to it. Doflamingo shifted and tried to sit up. 

“No no, don't get up.” Eros said and started crawling up to the bed. “Before I left I wanted to blow you.” 

Doflamingo just barely registered what had happened, he just shrugged his shoulders and said “go ahead…” 

Eros grinned excitedly and crawled under the sheets with him. 

Doflamingo just leaned back and let him do his work. He was quite baffled and quite honestly didn't have the fucks to give to try to stop his little pet. He felt Eros tease him a bit and then engulf him to the base and up again. It felt good, even if he knew he was a bit raw… Eros’s head bobbed up and down under the sheets, it kind of bothered him. 

Doflamingo threw his covers off and exposed his little pet, with his dick pretty much down to the balls in his mouth. 

“When did we fall asleep?” 

Eros removed himself from the dick before him with a pop. letting his hands get to work instead. 

“Some time after the eighth round…” Eros smiled big. Doflamingo raised his eyebrow at his little pet. “I have to admit, not many of my customers have your stamina. I am quite impressed.” Eros continued while moving down on his master again. 

Doflamingo said nothing, just watched his little pet engulf his cock in and out of his mouth. Eros even started to hum with him still in his mouth. This whore was completely worth everything he had payed for the contract. Eros was completely obedient and willing to fulfill his every selfish demand. And even to his complete surprise his little pet had enjoyed it to the last moment. 

Who the hell wanted slaves anyway?

“Eros.” he started, and Eros glanced up to him but didn't stop. “Ride me.” 

His little pet almost got a mischievous glint in his eyes, and then as slow as possible pulled up and released the cock from his mouth with another louder pop. he wiped his chin and grinned. 

“As you wish.” 

Eros straddled his master and placed the head of his master’s cock against his opening. Doflamingo watched him grimace a bit and then slide down on him with ease. Eros smiled at the sensation of having him inside his ass once again. Clearly, he enjoyed it. clearly, he liked his job. Eros started to grind down on him, pressing his masters dick and moaning softly.

“How long have you been doing this?” Doflamingo asked. Eros grinned and threw his head back. 

“few years.” Eros answered, leaning his head back. 

“What did you do before?” Doflamingo asked with curiosity. He was making head way. 

“You trying to get to know me?” he answered, much to his master’s annoyance. 

“Just answer.” 

“Why do you want to know?” 

Doflamingo grinned back and grabbed hold of his pets’ hips, taking control of the pace. 

“Must be a reason why you dodge the question.” 

“Yeah, I’m trying to prevent you from getting attached.” Eros snapped back and clenched. Doflamingo felt his body react and before he knew what had happened, he had emptied his balls inside him once again. 

“You don't need to get to know me.” Eros whispered softly. “I'm here now, and I can be back when you want me to be.” 

Doflamingo didn't answer. He didn't know what to think. To be honest, it bothered him quite a bit. 

After the ninth and final round, Eros just removed himself from Doflamingo’s bed and took off the cuffs himself. Doflamingo was surprised to find that it annoyed him quite a bit when Eros placed his cuffs back into the adult toy chest, taking his own dainty little collar back. Doflamingo also didn't say anything but just watched when Eros put his sweet little number back on and finally the cloak. He fixed his hair a bit and glanced over to his tired master. 

“I hope we can do this again sometimes. I had a lot of fun.” were his final words before closing the door on the evening and leaving the bloody king of Dressrosa alone once more. 

-

Who did this guy think he was?! 

After the whore had left him, Doflamingo had gone to his balcony and spotted Eros walking away from his castle, or gliding more like it. 

He walked away with as much grace as he had walked in with and it bothered the king of Dressrosa to no end. They had gone on for all night and he himself was the one who was tired?! After everything he had done to Eros there was not even a wobble in his step. Did he do this that often? Was he just as accustomed to being tortured that this was like a walk in the park for him?? 

Unacceptable. 

On the other hand, he was a whore so it should be understood that Eros would be used to all manner of things done to him, but he was Don Quixote Doflamingo! Whatever he would do should be like nothing this little whore had ever felt before! 

He paced down the hall, head buzzing with thought. He didn't see the people around him, he didn't care. His head was filled with Eros. 

“Your majesty?” 

He snapped out of his trance. Turning he saw it was his maid. She stood behind him shaking and shivering. 

“What?” he said in stone cold voice.

“D-diamante wished to speak to you,” 

Doflamingo hesitated, maybe it would be better to get his head clear with something else other than Eros… 

\---

Eros climbed aboard the Singing Swallow. He marched on down below deck and into the red lounge. In there, Pan and Venus were playing chess. 

“Tristan! You're back.” the man called pan said throwing large cushion on the floor next to his own chair. 

“That took a while, how was your meeting with the king?” Venus asked with a sly grin on her face. “He was huge, how did it feel being trapped under a giant?” 

Tristan threw himself down on the cushion, face first. “That man.” he started. Lifting finger to point at his behind. “That man is a beast.” 

Pan and Venus both giggled. 

“Where's everyone else?” 

“Hera is sleeping, she was out late, like you. Juno and Freya are out shopping.” 

“Great, so you want the gossip?” Tristan said and gave his friends a devil’s smile. 

“How big was he?” Pan inquired, curiosity flaring from his eyes. 

“Huge.” Tristan made a rough estimate with his hands. Welcomed with gasps and awe from the two of his friends. 

“Did you get a tour of the castle?” Venus asked snidely.

“No, he took me straight to the bedroom.”

“How long was he at it?” she brought back snidely. 

“Five hours!” Tristan flailed his hands, his friends laughed. 

“Woah you must be exhausted.” Pan said and ran his fingers through his friend’s hair. Scratching and rubbing his scalp. 

“On the contrary.” Tristan said and raised himself up to grin at his friends. “I think I’m invigorated.” he stood up and went inside the madam’s office. He looked up at the idol hanging from the ceiling and placed his forehead against it. He took a deep breath and smiled. His tattoo was tingly. 

\---

 

It was two days later. 

After they had gotten calm for the day, the Don Quixote family had taken advantage of the night. Each gone their own way, they had gone to enjoy themselves. And the head of the family had stayed in the palace deep in thought. 

He sat on a lounge chair, on his balcony and sipped on a cocktail. His head was swimming with thought, and the alcohol was not making it better. Up in the sky there was bright full moon shining down on the ship that was docked in his harbor, just accentuating the existence of this ship. 

Having a bit of time pass had put things in perspective, Eros was a whore, he was used to all kinds of men doing all kinds of things to him. On top of being a masochist.

Eros had taken everything he wanted to do with stride, even smiling. He had bent perfectly around Doflamingo's dick and was so willing to please him. Something he was used to but not in this way. The way Eros did it. 

Not a lot of people he had met were able to take what Don Quixote Doflamingo was packing. And he quite liked the way Eros had been quite proud of his smuttiness. 

For some reason, Doflamingo was sure that he was faking… 

All of the sudden he noticed… a collection of lanterns were lit on the deck of the singing swallow. 

Before he knew it, he dashed from his balcony and hurried down to the ship filled with whores. 

A little bit away from the his harbor, the red sails of the singing swallow were illuminated by lit candles in glass jars. The ocean glittered from the light of the full moon and the crew of the singing swallow were bringing pillows and blankets onto the deck. 

Doflamingo stopped high up in the air, standing on strings connected to the clouds that littered the sky. He was a little curious to what they were doing. 

He spotted the small body of the girl called Venus marching with her arms full of fluffy blankets, behind her the man he knew as Pan marched with a tower of pillows taller than himself, then Hera came from down below with Eros’s arm around her waist. Doflamingo raised his eyebrow with curiosity, were they having a party? 

Pan dashed back into the ship and helped Juno bring up a trunk. Turned out the trunk was filled with instruments. Suddenly this became a party the king of Dressrosa could happily crash. 

When the crew of the singing swallow had gotten comfortable, Pan had a guitar in his arms and Venus was shaking a tambourine. Freya was missing though. 

Doflamingo dashed through the air and landed on the railing of the ship, much to the crew’s shock. He received a collective “gasp!” from each of them, only filling his pride. 

“Your majesty, welcome aboard.” Hera said with a smile, though clearly still in shock. 

“Thank you, madam.” Doflamingo answered and grinned big. Dropping down and landing on the deck with a heavy thud “What is going on here?” 

“None of us had any work tonight so we decided to have a little moon celebration.” Venus blurted out loudly. Glancing over, Doflamingo saw her and Eros sitting together on one cushion. They were cuddling. 

Him and Eros made eye contact. 

“Welcome, your majesty.” he said with a sly smile, 

“I liked master better.” 

“I'm sure you did.” 

Venus gave Eros a snide tone, “wow you got to call him master?” 

“Get off.” he snapped back and rolled the smaller Venus off him. The crew laughed while Venus got on her own cushion. 

“You know, we like to do this every now and then. When the moon is full, and the wind is calm, having a little moon celebration is always good for morale.” Hera said while Juno handed her a tall glass. She took one sip and frowned. “no no, spike it.” 

Juno went into her dress and got out a hip flask tied to her thigh. She poured whatever contents of it into her madam’s glass. Just a little bit too much for what Doflamingo thought appropriate for an enjoyable cocktail. 

“Why are you here your majesty?” pan asked from his seat, while strumming a few choice chords, “would you like to pick one out of a line up?” 

“I don't need to pick. I'm here for Eros.” 

Each of them gave each other a glance. Eros opened his mouth and closed it like a fish a few times. “Are you sure you don't want to pick out of the others? I can assure you that they are quite enjoya-”

“I don't need to pick. I know what i want.” Doflamingo grinned big. 

“Thing is… I’m sort of still recovering from our last encounter.” Eros said sheepishly, twirling a piece of hair between his fingers and avoiding his gaze. 

“Recovering?” 

“Your majesty I’m afraid I cannot lie to royalty.” he said, Doflamingo detected a hint of sarcasm in his tone. “But you are a beast, and I’m very sore.”

Doflamingo was quite taken aback by that. 

“Yeah he hasn’t been able to take clients since you.” Venus blurted out loudly. 

“Sitting hurts.” 

Pride welled up inside Doflamingo. 

“I know what I want.” he said simply. Eros sighed and stood up from his comfy cushion. 

“Anything for you, your majesty.” 

“Hey if you go down below can you tell Freya to get her butt up here? I want her to play the viola.” Venus asked as Eros walked into the open arms of his master. 

Eros took his masters hand and led him down into the belly of the ship. Doflamingo just let him do what he wanted to do. If he was sore, then he had some ideas on how to combat that. 

Eros led him into the red lounge and from there into the corridor with the bedrooms. He knocked twice on Freya’s door and got no answer. 

“Freya?” 

“Go away I’m busy!” the woman shouted from the inside. 

“What are you doing? Venus wants you to play the viola.” Eros said to the door. 

“Just don't come in here!” she shouted back at him. 

“Isn't she with a client?” Doflamingo asked. 

“No, she was with us when we decided to have this party.” Eros answered and frowned. 

“Freya don't be ridiculous we all decided to spend this evening together.” he said to the door and rattled the doorknob. The door came open with no issue and Doflamingo pushed his way inside. 

“Eek!” 

Freya sat huddled on the floor at the foot of her bed and held something close to her chest. It looked like it wiggled. Next to her was a tall box, a box of tissues, some nursing items and a... bottle?

“What is this?” Doflamingo asked while Eros squeezed his way inside past his master. 

“Freya?” 

“It's not what it looks like!” she cried out and it seemed like she shoved the wiggly thing in her hands down into her shirt. 

“I don't even know what this looks like.” Doflamingo muttered suddenly uninterested. 

“Eros why did you bring a customer in here?”

“That's the king of Dressrosa. What he wants he gets.” Eros muttered sarcastically. Doflamingo rolled his eyes and just watched as Eros approached the box. With no warning Eros covered his mouth and he let out a loud long noise that, to Doflamingo, sounded like a dying cat. He kept that sound and bent down, to squeal at the box. 

“What the hell?” he said unenthusiastically and approached the two of them. Seeing what the hell this noise was about. 

“Kittens?” 

As it turned out, box was full of blankets and fur scraps, and to top it off, snuggled up against each other were gray and white little kittens. Barely a week old, eyes closed, and ears folded down. 

“Where did you get these?” Eros asked after he was able to stop squeaking at the cute. 

“I was leaving a customer, they were in a bush next to some bar. I waited for hours but there was no mom and I couldn't just leave them to die.” 

“Can I see?” Eros asked holding out his hand. Freya smiled and handed him the kitten she had hidden in her massive cleavage. The kitten was so small he didn't even fill his palm. He gave a meek little noise that Doflamingo assumed was a meow. But it didn't sound anything like a meow.

“Eros, let’s go.” 

“Why did you hide them? They are delightful.” Eros ignored the king. 

“I was worried the madam would get mad, and I wouldn't be able to keep them.” Freya answered.  
Doflamingo huffed and walked closer to the two. 

“Eros.” he snapped. 

“Hey now, this isn't something I see every day. Have you ever held a kitten this small?” 

“No. nor have I ever wanted to.” 

“Well then. Its better then looking at dick every day,” Eros looked back at him, a sharp glare in his eyes. “Come here and hold one. If you're able to hold a kitten this small, I’ll trust you with my ass again tonight.” 

“Woah Eros, don't get my kittens wrapped up in some sex games.” Freya protested while picking up another small kitten to bottle feed. 

“I just want to see him hold one.” Eros said as innocently as he could. 

Doflamingo took a deep breath. What was the harm in just holding a kitten before going to fuck Eros raw again? And why was this a test to see if he could be gentle? Would anyone know? Would he care? 

Nope.

Doflamingo sat down and crossed his legs before the two of them. Freya stared at him skeptically while bottle feeding her little kitten. While he had to admit, it was pretty darn cute to watch these two whores take these kittens so seriously. 

He put a hand out and gestured for Eros to give him one. 

He begrudgingly took the incredibly small creature in his hand, it was so small that it almost shrunk and disappeared in his hand, shaking and shivering while being completely vulnerable. This creature wasn't even able to move by itself. He kind of enjoyed holding it. It was a bit endearing to hear it meow up at him. 

Eros smiled and scooted closer. 

“This isn't that hard is it?” 

“You can keep talking but right now it’s not granting you any favors.” 

Eros frowned a bit and removed the kitten from his palm, he cooed and kissed the kitten. 

“What's your name little one?” he cooed at the kitten, the kitten just meekly meowed back in protest. 

“I named this one Glare.” Freya said and gestured to Eros to come over to her “this is Savage, Grinch, Blue and finally the I named the little runt Shadow. Come here say hello to them.” 

Eros gladly went to the box to say hello to the group of critters. But as he did Freya replaced him at Doflamingo’s side. He shot her a glare, but she only placed a finger over her lips to keep quiet. Then she gestured for him to come closer, for her to press her lips against his ear and whispered to him in low tone only he could hear. 

“You got him to go with you, he hasn't accepted one customer since you, so I’m inclined to believe that you're out to fuck him up some more.”

“And what's it to you?” 

“Don't fuck him tonight, give him a little bit more time and I’ll tell you everything you want to know about him. I'll tell you what to do to turn him into a purring pussycat, begging you to for your dick.” Freya whispered.

“Is that so?” Doflamingo asked. This was sounding pretty good. “Now who then will take care of me tonight?” he whispered back to her. 

“You never know, Eros has been talking you and your dick up a lot, i can promise you that this entire ship is very curious to see it for themselves.” 

Doflamingo turned his head and looked Freya in the eyes. It was quite a challenge since she had pressed herself up against him and her breasts were spilling out of her dress. This deal wasn’t sounding half bad. 

“What could you tell me that I don't already know.” 

“Oh honey,” 

\---

The three of them walked back up on deck. Pan, Venus, Hera and Juno were clearly a little tipsy and were singing some songs off key. 

Eros grinned big and dashed to pan and sat down next to him, pan threw him a wooden flute. 

“Time to put your skills to good use.” he said, “blow.” 

The crew giggled. Doflamingo raised his eyebrow. Hera got up from her seat and led him to it. Then Juno handed him a glass of something pink willed with ice. Pan winked him and Venus dashed to him and got ready to sit down in his lap but Freya was quicker. She shoved Venus away and took her spot on the kings lap.

“Freya you're such a bitch!” Venus shouted and flipped her off. 

“Get used to it you jailbait!” Freya shouted back and laughed. 

Doflamingo didn't say anything but looked over to Hera who was giggling at the show. “Don't mind them darling, they amuse themselves sometimes by annoying each other.” 

“Yeah she loves me.” Freya said snidely. 

“You wish, bitch.” Venus said equally snidely. Then the two of them giggled and all was seemingly well. 

The rest of the night was spent with the crew of the singing swallow, singing and dancing. Not to mention drinking. The whores would tell him stories and funny moments from their many, many adventures going around the world and doing their work. Many more tales of ugly clients and their even uglier dicks. Funny accidents and whatever else. However, Doflamingo didn't listen much. 

Freya’s lips were pressed against his ear one again, whispering some dirty little secrets into his mind. 

Why, he was even a little excited to see what he would do with this information…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter this time, next one will be longer.

The night had passed with flying colors, Doflamingo had been given the pleasure of the whores becoming intoxicated and very touchy.

Hera had at one point thrown Freya off his lap and straddled him straight out of the blue, she looked him deep into the eyes and slurred out in her whiskey coated voice; “God you're hot. Eros has told me everything about your nighttime escapes. Mmh you're so hot I want your dick so bad.”

Doflamingo gladly ran his hands down on her back and promised her a night, even two. Then Freya became mad and tried to pull her madam away from her lap seat.

“Hera! Don't be a bitch I was sitting there.”

“Look at him, I know you don't want to sit on his lap.”

“Where do I wanna sit then?” Freya slurred.

“His face,” she said laughing

“Well obviously,” she had responded and snuggled up to his lovely coat.

Then Venus and junco came through, from the background and jumped on him as well. Venus snickered and climbed up onto his shoulders. She giggled and put her hands on his head, “I want to eat you up.” she sneered. He had just let her, grinning as her thighs wrapped around his head, soft and supple for someone so small. Then Juno crawled underneath his coat and tried to get under his shirt. being surrounded by beautiful women wasn't exactly unusual to him so he relaxed and put his arms around the ones he could. Juno and Freya were pressed up against him, they nearly suffocated of laughter, he didn't exactly see what was so funny but all of them were flushed and their eyes were glazed over; they were clearly all very drunk.

Doflamingo suddenly noticed that Eros was not a part of those who wanted to eat him up. He leaned forwards and pushed onto Heras chest, she leaned back in response and nearly folded herself backwards. He glanced over to where he would be.

Eros was lounging on his back playing the flute, except he was lounging on the Pan naked chest of. His hands were in his hair, playing with Eros’s long silky hair. Pan sang in tune to the flute playing, he had a raspy voice, a sexy voice. Were they close?

Doflamingo knew this feeling. He watched as lean leaned down and pressed his lips against Eros’s ear and whispered something, something that made Eros stop playing to laugh. He beckoned Pan to come closer and whispered something back, this time the both laughed.

“You have such strong arms,” Juno cooed from inside his shirt.

He laughed, “you're not even touching my arms.”

“But I am!” Freya screeched from the other side. “And you're absolutely right.”

“How strong are you?” Hera asked, with her hands groping and touching his chest.

“Very.”

The ladies gasped as he stood up with all four women still hanging on to him. They would all laugh and screech and started singing.

“Let me get you another drink.” Hera slurred and dropped down from his arms. She walked gracefully over to the drink table making sure to move her hips erotically. But as Doflamingo glanced from her to Eros, he saw something that absolutely infuriating. Pan had Eros in his arms and dipped him back, so his head was hanging of this arm and he watched as Pan held a rum bottle over his face and dripped alcohol into his open mouth. Dripping from the side of his mouth. He watched as Pan then dipped down and they shared the sip in a heavy kiss.

The ladies were dropped from his grasp, apart from Venus who still sat on his shoulders.

He had moved over to the two of them and asked, “are you two an item?”

Pan didn’t even stop, but Eros had noticed and tried to push him away, but Pan grabbed a fist full of hair and held him in place, as he did Eros became butter in pans arms.

Freya’s words came echoing back into his mind. ‘Dominance, force and manhandling, use enough of it and he will recognize you as master and do anything to please you.’

He was never faking anything. Eros actually was a little bitch. He was a pet. And Pan had turned him into a purring pussy cat while he blinked.

Pan eventually hoisted himself and Eros back up straight and gave Doflamingo a sultry grin.

“No but can you blame me? His face he's just too darn cute to not take advantage.” Pan said while pinching his chin. “Try it, I’ll hold him.”

Eros smiled, but Doflamingo had seen that he was beginning to sway, not being able to keep his balance. Too drunk.

But the dark-haired pet looked raised his chin a bit and almost beckoned Pan to keep going. Pan took his face into his hands. Completely held him in place.

Doflamingo didn't move at first. Until Venus tapped his head and said

“If you don't kiss him, I will…”

Doflamingo took a knee and Pain Pushed Eros’s face forwards. Eros mewled a bit, but his face flushed beet red. He closed his eyes and waited.

Doflamingo didn't waste any more time and pressed their lips together. Eros mewled into the kiss and absolutely melted. Pan didn’t let go of pans chin but kept complete control of him while they kissed.

Doflamingo leaned forwards and brought more intensity into the kiss, his tongue invaded his little pets’ mouth and began to play. Tasting the sweet flavor of the alcohol that was left on Eros’s tongue. Eros   
started to breath heavier brought it hands up and took a hold on to Doflamingo’s shirt. Hanging on for dear life.

Eventually they split apart, and Eros gazed up at Doflamingo with a stunned expression. “Shit.” he simply stated.

“What?” Venus asked him from atop Doflamingo.

“I have a boner now” Eros whined. Crossing his legs and pulling his black robes further down. His face was a red as a strawberry

Venus shrieked with laughter. Doflamingo grinned and stood up, holding onto Venus’s ankles.

“I can understand that. That looked pretty hot.”

“You like to watch?” Doflamingo asked.

“No, I like to do.” she sneered. “But he looks pretty cute all flustered like that”

The two of them watched as Eros put his hands over his face and ducked to hide into pans arms, he could see his ears were red.

“Indeed.” Doflamingo confirmed.

Somehow time flew by with song and dance. Eros started a stripping competition with Freya. Hera and Juno constantly gave Doflamingo compliments and stroked his muscles, Venus didn't want to leave his shoulders and was feeding him grapes from above. Suddenly it was much later, and the sun was beginning to crawl up to the horizon. Eros had passed out from drinking too much and the rest of them were a little better. Doflamingo looked through his foggy sunglasses and watched Pan Pick up Eros and carry him down into the bowels of the ship the rest of them would follow suit soon after.

Someone pulled onto his coat sleeve and hoisted him up from his seat. Then held his hand while the two of them stumbled down the stairs, down into the belly of the ship and further inside. One of the bedroom doors were open and the two of them entered. He didn't see much what the room looked like and didn't exactly care about who was with him. soon after that the sweet cradle of sleep welcomed him.

\---

Doflamingo woke up. He was face first in a pillow. His head had a light ache in his left temple and his body felt like to was made of sea stone. He didn't even bother to try to lift himself up and open his eyes.

Until someone shifted next to him.

He raised his head and looked upon the glorious naked back of a woman, chestnut brown hair was spread over the pillow that exposed the tattoo that decorated her upper back.

It for some reason it sent chills down his spine to gaze upon the voluptuous figure of a woman with a gem on the belly. Except this time, it was a more extravagant design, it had extra decorations and more vibrant colors. Swirls and strange shapes decorated the body of the female figure and the gem on the middle was so bright and vivid that it almost was glowing. Or… was it?

Hera shifted onto her back and turned her head to him. She slowly opened her eyes and they soon went wide.

“Oh shit” she croaked out and threw her arm over her eyes. “Your majesty I am sorry.”

Doflamingo frowned and blinked a few times. “Are you naked?”

She felt around under the sheets.

“Yes.” she glanced back to him “are you?”

“Yes.”

They each stared into each other’s eyes and eventually she just threw her hands in the air and shook her head.

“Goddamn it.” she groaned and lifted herself up. She looked around and spotted her dress thrown over her nightstand.

Doflamingo turned onto his back, and when he looked around the room his stomach dropped down to his feet in shock.

Idols and trinkets were hung up everywhere. They came from the ceiling, it was like a crow’s nest filled with shiny trinkets. Her room was painted a deep burgundy color; tapestries and paintings decorated every inch of the wall and a few of them were by artists that had painted paintings in his castle. Each trinket was different: different colored feathers in glass jars, human figures made of straw and canvas and wood, mirrors of various sizes, forks and decorated spoons, gemstones and in the center of it all an idol of a female figure made of copper with a large red gem in the center of her belly. Above it on the string was a cat skull.

He sat up and just stared at the scene before him. Each item swayed with the waves.

“You have a very strange sense of decorating…” he groaned.

“Hmm? Oh yeah I thought it was strange at first, but it has grown on me very well.”

“You didn't decorate this place?”

“Oh no.”

“Who did this then?”

“Eros did.” she stated simply coming back with his pants. “So, there is a little bit of vomit on your shirt.” she said and placed his pants gently on the bed. “Your glorious coat is fine though.”

“I don't even care.” he answered, still enamored with the atrocious sense of decoration that his little Eros had put up. All he could think of was… why?

\---

Back at his castle, Doflamingo sat in his big chair and thought long and hard about the night prior. Most of the memories had come back, the alcohol had made him stupid also the beautiful women had made him too comfortable. He had tried to inquire about the crew, but they had averted his questions every time. He had drunken sex with the madam that he only remembered the beginning of. Each one of the women on that ship wanted his dick and he had only one kiss from his little pet when he went in there with the intention of fucking him to oblivion.

A fun night includes regrets.

But there was a thought that kept hounding him. Who the hell were these people?!

“Get baby 5 in here.” he ordered a servant. She scuttled away with a bow, returned soon with his dark-haired beauty in tow.

“You need me young master?” she asks with a smile.

“Yes, I need to you get some information for me.”

“You need me?!” she squealed and put her hands on her cheek. Doflamingo internally rolled his eyes. “I will do it for you. Anything you need.”

“There is a ship, named a singing swallow, it has red sails and its docked right outside of our port. I need you to find out as much information as you can about the crew. I need to know everything. Be back quickly.”

“I will do this task with flying colors.” she said and dashed away. Screaming at Buffalo to come with her.

He leaned back and tried to relax. She better come back with some intel.

\---

\---  
Baby 5 had not been home for three days; after the second day Doflamingo ordered a search for her, through gritted teeth. He didn't have a lot of patience. And he knew that if anyone would hurt her, he would kill them quickly and brutally.

But neither baby 5 or the search team had returned.

This was starting to infuriate him. On top of that He felt infuriated that the rage was caused by waiting of all things. Absolutely shameful. The vein on his forehead was slowly starting to present itself, his servants and family members definitely noticed the dark cloud of annoyance that hovered above his head.

He was brought out of his trance with a knock on the door.

“Open it.” he ordered and watched as a servant dashed over and opened the door up a sliver. Then the sweet scent of Eros’s perfume came flowing into his throne room.

He came floating into the room, the beautiful pet. Hair down and flowing as he walked. Wearing a simple black gown, long sleeved and sleek.

Except this time his expression was different. He walked with dedication this time. This time his eyes were shooting daggers at him.

“Your majesty.”

“Eros,”

“Could you please explain why two of your followers came to the boat three days ago and refused to leave, one of them demanding to marry pan?” he said and crossed his arms over his chest. “Your majesty I know you're curious, but we do not appreciate an investigation on us.” 

“Investigation?” he feigned innocence.

“And what the hell is the meaning of sending a group of grimy pirates sailing up to us demanding a freebie from us? They said it was to be “payment for this boring ass mission”. Let me tell you right now your majesty there is nothing that will persuade us to submit as something so disgusting as entitled pirates.” Eros hissed with venom on his tongue. Glaring up at the king of Dressrosa.

Turns out angels are real.

Doflamingo's smile spread from ear to ear. A vein pumping on his forehead. “So… I guess you've caught on. I sent baby five to gather information on you…”

“Why on earth!? I gave you a warning, you need not become attached!”

Doflamingo flicked his finger and Eros shouted as he was brought to his knees. Invisible strings having taken hold on him again

“What are you doing?!” he shouted at him as he tried to regain control. To no avail. Eros’s breath was fast, he was scared; but Doflamingo could swear that his little pet started to blush…

“I figured since you came here all on your own, I’m thinking I will take this opportunity to interrogate you.” Doflamingo ominously claimed. A large dark shadow looming over his small frightened pet. He nodded to his servants and commanded them to take him to his suite.

While Eros tried to fight it, there was no use. The servants held him by the forearms and dragged him up to the bedroom. Then, as per usual with a prisoner of the night for their king, they tied him to the bedpost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh shit.


	5. No rest for the wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doflamingo gets a taste of how much his little pet can take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be warned, there be some fucked up fucking in this chapter. BDSM, wax play, urethra insertion, flogging and drug use among other things.

Doflamingo marched down his hallways. He was excited. On the way down to where his little medical staff was on hold for the people of the castle. The castle was huge, hundreds of people were there under his employ. And a special one was the doctor he kept on staff. He was a supremely good chemist. And he had made him a special brew that he used sometimes with his play things. The doctor would make him little brews every now and then to test out on his pets and the king of Dressrosa had a dark intention, he knew what he wanted for the night.

Doflamingo was coming from the doctor’s office holding a small vial of reddish liquid clenched in his fist. The words of Freya echoing in his mind. Everything she had told him about pretty little Eros… 

He felt a little pep in his step. The dark cloud of rage had dissipated and turned into a smile of nothing but malice. 

He finally made it to the suite and opened the door. Surprisingly as he opened the door slightly; it slammed back into his face. 

Whoever was on the other side keeping him from entering would not keep him away forever. He would get his answers. And he knew just how to get it. 

With a good hardy kick the door slammed open. He looked around but saw no one inside. Of course, apart from his cute little pet that stood with hands tied behind his back on one of the bed posts that lined his large bed. He stared back at him with shock in his eyes. 

“Trying to keep me out of my own room?” he mused, walking inside the darkened room. He closed the door behind him with no difficulty; after a few mishaps with his strength he had the door reinforced. He closed it and locked it tight. 

His master bedroom was grand and large. With an obscene amount of space and clear tiled floors. The curtains were drawn so the moonlight flew inside, it was almost as if he was back to that night he craved so much. On one side his king-sized bed was placed and on the other side then a door led to the bathroom. Then on the south side there was a large mahogany wardrobe and closet. Then finally a desk with a grand chair were situated roughly in the middle of the room, behind which was the door that led to his balcony. 

“Now, this can be simple. You answer my questions, and nothing will happen.” he said while he strolled over to his little pet. Towering before him to intimidate him. “Of course, you can deny me, but I think I remember you saying something… what king wants the king gets?” 

Eros averted his eyes and scowled. “You're making a mistake…” he said in a quiet voice. 

Doflamingo bent down and gave him a hardy slap on his cheek with the back of his hand. “In here you speak only when I allow you to.” 

A quiet sob escaped his little pets’ lips. Doflamingo grasped his chin with his forefinger and thumb roughly. He pulled Eros’s face forwards for him to look upon his master. 

“Are you going to be good?” 

The sharp glare in his eyes shifted to match the malice in Doflamingo’s own, he gave his master a slim smirk, before spitting right in his face. 

Doflamingo recoiled and stood up. Wiping the spit off his cheek his giddiness just grew. Eros had a shit eating smirk plastered over his face telling him that he would not submit without a fight. 

Doflamingo grinned and lifted his hand. Flicking his fingers, the sounds of strings being strung up all around Eros. His little pet had an amazing poker face. But it would be broken soon enough.

The strings wrapped around Eros, tying him up from head to toe. Eros shouted and tried to wiggle out of it, but his hands were still tied to the bedpost and now he was almost wrapped up like a mummy with strings. Not to mention a single string that wrapped itself tightly around his neck. 

“I'm sure you feel that. You've felt it before.” slowly but surely he made the string around Eros’s neck get tighter. Until Eros started to struggle for breath. When he started gasping and his eyes rolling up into the back of his head, he loosened the string. Then tightened it again. 

“My strings are razor sharp, little Eros. I can use them whenever I please, if you don't start to behave then it just might end badly for you.” he grinned wide when Eros looked up at him wide eyed and mouth gaping open. He gasped and choked with his tongue hanging out. He was starting to look like a mess. 

“I will have my answers. I am not afraid to do what I have to do to get them.” he said menacingly. “In here I am your master. You are my pet.” 

Eros nodded meekly. 

As soon as he did, Doflamingo undid the string around his neck but kept him tightly wrapped up before him. 

Doflamingo glanced down for a second and was delighted by what he saw. “Ooh Eros… I think you might be getting a little ahead of yourself.” he said as he bent down to his eye level and cupped his little pets’ erect cock that was wrapped up tightly in strings and fabric. Constricted completely. 

He snapped his fingers and the strings around his little pet were released. Eros hunched down as much he could with his head hanging low. Doflamingo grasped a fistful of his long soft hair and lifted his head up to face him. 

“My dirty little pet. How nice to see you responding correctly.” he said and leaned in close. He continued to fondle his pets’ cock from outside of his clothes, an inch away from Eros’s mouth. Reveling in the delightful sensation of his hot breath on his skin. 

Eros tried to lean in and kiss his master but Doflamingo held him tightly in place. “I don't think so, you have proven not to know your place. I'm afraid I need to train you.” 

“Wha-?” Eros felt his hands becoming free and he was shoved to the floor. 

“Kiss them.” 

Eros glanced up and saw his master with a completely serious expression on his face. Eros ‘s face was red as tomato when he leaned down and kissed the bridge of Doflamingo’s foot, he kissed it once… twice and then started to get more into it. He felt Eros’s tongue get to work and he licked and kissed his foot and then moved onto the other one. Doflamingo breathed heavily, feeling blood rush into his cock. But it was no bother, he had plenty of stamina to last through the night. 

When he was satisfied with Eros’s performance, he leaned down and grasped Eros’s hair, pulled him up and dragged him over to the bathroom. 

“What are you doing?!” Eros shouted from the pain of having his hair pulled. Doflamingo responded with tossing his little pet on the floor and put his foot on his little pets back, keeping him down on his floor. 

“You just don't learn. Here I thought you were a professional.” Doflamingo started. “You don't speak unless I give you permission. Understand?!” he snapped and pressed down on his little pets back. 

“Yes!” Eros shouted, pressing his forehead onto the cold floor. His hair covered any sight of his face. Doflamingo couldn't see that the corners of his lips had curled up into a smirk. When his master pulled his hair again and continued to lead him into the bathroom. 

Doflamingo closed the door to the bathroom and locked the door. “You should be able to strip yourself.” 

Eros just glared and looked away. Not moving. 

“Eros…” 

“Bite me.” he hissed and glared into a corner. 

Doflamingo was absolutely delighted. Eros standing on the other side of the room. Pitching a tent and being a difficult little pet. He took a step forwards and Eros twitched in recoil. The little pet almost shrunk before him as he approached him and bent down to be in eyelevel with him. 

Eros gasped as his master grasped his shoulder and spun him around. Pressed him close against his chest. He wrapped his arm around his little pet and held him in place. With his other hand he traced the collar of his dress. “This is in my way.” he growled into his little pets’ ear and with both hands he tore the gown off Eros’s body. He gasped as his gown fell of his body in tatters. Still holding him in place he glanced down to Eros’s engorged cock.

“Your skin is so pretty…” Doflamingo growled into his ear. “Like a pearl… I want to wreck it…” 

Eros mewled when his master, with feather lite touches, ran his fingers down his shaft and down to his balls, only slightly teasing before he took the entire thing into his hand pumped it twice as his little pet arched his back and came into his master's hand. 

Doflamingo chuckled darkly. “That was fast. Could it be that you were pent up?” he whispered into his ear. Eros shuddered with relief and turned to hide his face in his master’s feather coat. 

“Oh, I remember. You haven't been able to take clients because of me…” his hand moved up, covered in Eros’s cum, and presented it to his little pet. His other hand moved up and grasped Eros’s chin and moved it to look at it. “You haven't been able to fuck for a few days…” his lips were pressed up against Eros’s ear and whispered in a heavy tone; “lucky for you, I’m a bit pent up as well.” 

He let go of his little pet and moved him to the tub. Pushed him down to sit on his knees on the floor of his bathroom. 

“Since you're such a dirty little boy I’m afraid I’m going to have to scrub you well to get you clean...” he said with a sinister smirk over his lips. He removed his feather coat and placed it to the side. Then pulled up his sleeves and took the shower head off the wall. “Sit on the side.” 

Eros grimaced but obeyed. Turning his back to his master and sitting on the side of the tub. He only listened with quiet anticipation as Doflamingo rinsed his hand clean and took up positions behind his little pet. 

The shower head was turned onto high and he applied the stream to Eros’s limp cock. 

Eros bit his lip and kept his mouth tightly closed, he twitched and turned. Throwing his head back and resting his head on Doflamingo’s shoulder. The pressure was so intense he started to buck and twitch irregularly. Doflamingo smirked and started to lick the inside of his ear. He breathed heavily onto his little pets’ skin, listening for Eros’s muffled moans that he kept tightly under wraps. 

“Turn around and put your hands on the brim.” Doflamingo ordered and shoved his little pet up from his seat. Eros didn't waste any time to do as he was told this time. Bending over and putting his hands on the cool marble of the tub. It was large and had plenty of space for his master to push his legs apart. 

“Time to clean the backside…” Doflamingo mused, turning off the water and removing the shower head, putting a thin spout on instead. With quick spurt of lotion in between his perky cheeks. He circled the tight little ring with his forefinger and pushed it inside with some difficulty. Eros tensed up and gasped, then as his master slowly pulled out his finger he shuddered and let out a long lustful moan. 

“Aah it finally happened. Let your voice out more Eros, I want to hear you scream.” 

Eros bit his lip, trying to contain his voice. His master took the hose and inserted it into his little pet, as he did then Eros nearly shouted at this sensation of the foreign object being forced inside. 

Then Doflamingo turned on the water. 

The temperature was low, and the flow was soft, for the first few moments then Eros would be quiet but soon his knees started bucking slightly. He started to breath faster and sweat started to bead on his forehead. Doflamingo kept it in for a good long moment and then turned off the water. 

“If anything spills you will be punished.” 

“that’s…Impossible…” Eros whispered, his voice was strained, and it sounded like he was in a bit of pain. It filled Doflamingo up with nothing but pride. 

“Hmm? I don't think I care.” his master answered and raised his hand and put it down hard on his ass. The slap echoed through the room and Eros gave out a muffled cry. He was clenching so hard he was almost shivering. 

His master stood up and got into the tub with his little pet. Sitting on the side next to his little pet. He raised his hand again and brought it down even harder on his little pets’ ass. 

“Come here.” he said and pulled on Eros’s arm. Laying him down over his lap. He then bent the arm he held behind his back to keep him in place. 

He then raised his hand and began a relentless assault on his little pets’ ass. Slap after slap echoed out through the room and Eros’s voice went higher and higher. Eventually the spot became wet and Doflamingo saw that his little pets grip on control was slipping. He raised his hand once more and laid it down as hard as he could, Eros gave a weak whimper this time and liquid came dripping down his legs. 

“Hmm… you actually lasted longer than I thought you would.” Doflamingo chuckled darkly again and raised his pet up from his lap. Putting his hands on his knees and raising his ass high in the air watching as his little pet twitched and shuddered as he was being slowly emptied. 

“Your face his priceless.” 

“Please~” Eros mewled, hiding his shame by pressing his face into his master’s chest. His master in turn would put his hand back between his cheeks and circled his loosened ring of muscle. “Master!” Eros shouted into his chest while his master loosened him up and let more liquid out. Doflamingo only laughed. 

Eventually the flow stopped and Doflamingo’s little pet stopped shaking, his knees gave in and he fell in between his master's legs. Shivering. 

Eros held on so tightly to his shirt, it was almost endearing. He glanced up to gaze upon his master’s face.

“Master… how mean…” he said between breaths. Doflamingo chuckled and ran his fingers through his little pets’ hair. Eros’s face was better than it ever had been. His face was beet red and his hands were shivering. Tears were welling up in his eyes and his mouth hung open with strings of saliva was dripping down his chin. With stray pieces of hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, he could be wrong but Doflamingo almost thought his little pet was horny…

Doflamingo exchanged the showerheads again and applied the heavy stream to Eros’s backside, clearing up the mess his little pet made. Eros grimaced when the heavy stream was applied to his sensitive anus. “Master…” Eros moaned as he was cleaned. 

After a while Doflamingo turned off the water and got out of the tub. Eros would crumble onto his knees with his head down. 

Doflamingo walked back to the tub and put his hands under Eros’s arms, lifting him up and wrapping him up tightly in one of his large towels. He held him from the bathroom and put him down on his bedroom floor. Not bothering to dry him more, he just put his little pet down on the cold floor in front of his closet. He went inside the closet and took out his chest of treasures. 

Eros nearly shrunk down when his master took out a full body leather harness. His master grasped a fistful of hair and held him in place as he dressed Eros in the harness. Wrapping around his wrists and forearms, around his chest and down to his waist. From his waist to bind around his cock and balls. From there it wrapped around his thighs and finally his ankles. The leather straps had clasps on his ankles and wrists. Then finally Doflamingo took out his thick leather collar. 

“I quite like you as a pet.” Doflamingo mused “I might just get a cage in here and keep you after I get my answers.”

“You're still on that?” Eros said in a snide tone. 

Doflamingo only laughed.

“Didn't I mention something bad happening if you spoke out of turn again?” he mused and approached his little pet. Slowly getting closer he waved the collar from side to side. 

Be bent down and put the collar around his perfect little pets’ neck. After that he took a hold of his upper arm and dragged him to the desk in the middle of the room. Laying him down the desk and attaching strings to the hooks on his ankles and wrists. He was stuck splayed over his desk with his arms and legs attached to the feet of the desk. 

The harness was wrapped around his little pets’ erect cock tightly but Doflamingo didn't think it was quite enough. Bringing the chest over and picking out a few sneaky little things to play with. 

A small thin metal rod was chosen as the first toy. 

“What are you doing?!” Eros asked and tugged at his bindings. 

Doflamingo sat in his grand chair and took his little pets’ cock into his hands. Holding him still and applying the sleek rod to his urethra. 

“Master wait! Please!” Eros shouted and trashed at his bonds. Then with a long lustful moan the rod was slipped all the way down inside Eros’s cock. As far down as it could reach.

“Good boy.” Doflamingo mused. Taking a small piece of ribbon and wrapping it around Eros’s cock twice, then tying a tight knot. 

“Now…” Doflamingo started, taking a seat in his grand char with his pet splayed out before him. His fingers played with a long leather riding crop, and his venomous smile sent shivers down Eros’s spine. “Let's get this over with. You answer my questions and I will take it easy on you.” 

Eros laughed. “How on earth would you know if I’m telling the truth or not?” 

“I have a pretty good incentive.” Doflamingo mused and flicked the crop once directly across Eros’s penis. This time he could not contain his voice and cried out in pain. Doflamingo grinned wide and flicked it again just for good measure. 

“Hurts…” Eros whimpered and turned his head away from his master, tears welling up in his eyes.

“So, answer truthfully.” Doflamingo mused. “Now. I have three questions, and if I’m not satisfied with the answers you give me I will give you five strikes, understand?” 

Eros chuckled softly “go fuck yourself.” he said with a smile on his face. 

A vein began throbbing on Doflamingo’s forehead. He was delightfully annoyed. As if Eros was purposefully trying to piss him off. How did he not realize the lengths the king of Dressrosa was ready to go to get his way? 

Leaning forwards, he raised the crop and let it linger a moment while Eros looked on with an unnerved look in his face; he brought the crop down on Eros’s genitals as hard and as fast as he could. Then again, again and again. Eros screamed and begged him to stop. The sounds of a small piece of leather hitting flesh echoed through the room and out into halls around it, making any poor servant or family member cringe if they walked even so much as into the hallways. 

“Please!! Master!” Eros shrieked and Doflamingo hesitated. 

“Understand?!” Doflamingo roared, Eros turned his face away from his master. His ragged breaths were incredibly pleasing to Doflamingo. 

“...understood…” Eros whispered and Doflamingo leaned back in his grand chair. 

“Good boy.” he mused, letting the crop hang loosely between his fingers. 

“Who are your crew members?” 

“...all of them?” Eros whimpered. Doflamingo nodded with a smile. “Nosy, aren't you?” Eros said weakly with a small malicious smile curled up on his lips. 

Doflamingo stood up from his chair, making it tumble down behind him. 

“You little shit!” he roared leaning over Eros and wrapping his hand around his small throat. towering over his little pet, he was both enraged and incredibly aroused at the same time. Eros had his eyes open and looked back at him with frightened anticipation. 

When his little pet began to breathe heavier, he had a change of plans, remembering that he had prepared for this moment. He loosened his grip on Eros’s throat and relaxed. 

“Looks like we need to change things up a bit. If pain won't break you… maybe pleasure will.” 

This time genuine trepidation splayed across Eros’s face, this time Eros responded differently. 

He tried to turn his face away from his master, his face turned a bright red and his cock twitched. Doflamingo knew he had hit the nail on the head. 

We stood back up and chose a few nice little things to use on his little pet. He couldn’t resist. 

Three egg shaped vibrators, a prostate massager, a roll of tape and... the candle from the nightstand Eros had left there a few days ago. Starting off by tearing off a piece of the tape and taped his snide mouth shut. Eros tried to turn away from the tape, but his master quickly made it clear that no resistance would be enough. After finally silencing his wretched little mouth for a while, Eros’s muffled sounds were incredibly pleasing to Doflamingo.  
Oh, this was bliss, his eyes, wide and panicked silently pleading with his master. He turned his head away in frightened anticipation. Next his master licked one of the eggs, getting it nice and wet before he stuffed it inside his twitching little hole. Then the others. After that he placed the prostate massager into his rightful place and watched as his little pet arched his back and cried out through the gag, there was just something so erotic about the sounds. After that he turned on the vibrators, got the chair back into its rightful place and sat back down onto his seat. Leaning back and letting Eros twist and turn with pleasure with wicked glee. He let him stay like that while he found his matches and lit the candle. Eros’s body bucked and nearly vibrated in tune with the eggs inside him. 

After a while he would watch as his little pet thrashed and arched and let out a long-strained moan as he came from the vibrators like a girl. His cock twitched painfully, wanting to explode with the pleasure only his master would be able to give him, but unable to do so.

Finally, satisfied Doflamingo picked up the candle, that had been gathering up quite a bit of melted wax at the base of the wick. 

“Know who your master is!” he growled and dripped the wax down on his lower belly, the hot wax making him thrash and cry out into his gag. 

“In this country my word is law!” he growled and let the wax drip directly onto his pets constricted cock, who in turn let out a muffled cry “You should try to be a little bit more obedient my little pet. I might need to train you for longer.” 

Eros shamefully looked away and Doflamingo took that to mean that his method was working.

After he dripped the wax over his cock, thighs and one drop of the wax on his cheek, he removed the tape from his little pets mouth he leaned over his pet and captured his mouth with his own. He stuck his tongue into his little pets’ mouth. They're lips locked together and Doflamingo’s tongue dominated his pets own. Giving his little pet a few breaths of air between the heavy tongue play. 

Meanwhile his fingers got to work. He ran his hand from Eros’s throat and neck down to his chest where his nipples stood perk and a little cold, he rolled it in between his index finger and thumb; gently massaging the perky muscle and let the pink nub grow taller and taller. 

“Hmm~” Doflamingo mused into the kiss. “I wonder…” 

He broke the kiss, rewarded with a soft gasp from Eros. He ran the tongue down his neck, stopping briefly to bite down hard on his little pets’ pulse, this time being rewarded with a long lustful moan from Eros as he left his mark. 

Leaving a large deep red mark in his wake he continued down and took Eros’s other nipple between his lips and sucked hard. Eros gasped and moaned, much to his master’s delight. His tongue danced in tune with his lips and played with his nipple as it grew taller like its right brother. 

After a moment he lifted himself up and let go of Eros’s body. Looking down on the tied up, defenseless little pet, the power he felt was amazing. Doflamingo got more comfortable and rested his knee on the desk next to Eros. He fished down into his pocket and took out the little red vial. 

“M-master~…” Eros whispered softly as Doflamingo took his face into his hand while the other popped open the cork of the vial. “What is that?!” 

“Open up.” Doflamingo mused as he pried his little pets mouth open. Then pouring the contents of the vial between his lips. Thankfully he didn't choke this time. He leaned back and watched. 

“W-what was that?” Eros whimpered with a little bit of difficulty. 

“A special concoction privately made.” Doflamingo mused. Waiting as the effects of the potion washed over his little pet.

Eros’s blush grew as his blood started pumping faster, his head became foggy and his breath became ragged. 

“In fact, I requested an aphrodisiac…” he mused with a smile on his lips. Then reached back down and attacked his little pets’ nipples again. This time Eros’s voice really took off. 

Eros shouted and moaned while his master massaged his chest. He tugged on his restraints and bucked his hips up to try to get some friction. 

Doflamingo flicked his nipples with his tongue, sucking hard and listening to Eros’s moans. The potion clearly made him more responsive. So much so, much to Doflamingo’s surprise, Eros’s back arched as a dry orgasm rushed through him. His little pet cried out and let his eyes roll to the back of his head. 

Doflamingo raised himself up and glanced down at the throbbing cock below him. 

“Oh gods…” Eros said with a shivering voice. 

“How do you feel?” 

“Hot… so hot… g... good” Eros shivered out. The look on his face was priceless. Through hooded eyes his little pet practically begged Doflamingo to continue. 

“Are you… going to... fuck me?” he said in between breaths. Doflamingo gave a dark grin and got off the desk. Releasing Eros’s ankles and fastening them again at his thighs. Then spreading his legs apart, however leaving his hands tied firmly above his head. 

“I might.” he answered and unbuttoned his pants, releasing his throbbing cock from its restraints. “You want this?” 

Eros, suddenly drunk with lust, forgot the game he was trapped in and wanted only cock. “Yes…” he whispered. “...fuck me” 

“I might.” he hissed and leaned over his little pet. He took his cock into his own hand and slowly started pleasuring himself. “If you're, good I will.” he said with venom dripping from his words. 

“I'll be good I promise.” Eros answered frantically. “I want your cock, please. Please, fuck me.” 

“Who are your people?” 

“Were from... all over, we just happen to find each other by chance... There is nothing were trying to hide.” 

Doflamingo leaned back and took the crop back into his fingers and simply said “count. To. five.”

“Master please!” his little pet cried out as Doflamingo raised the crop and brought it down on Eros’s thighs and cock five times. Eros croaking out the numbers with great difficulty. 

“I met some...of them in brothels… I… met others sailing. Venus was … the daughter of a wealthy businessman. Hera was a professional madam. Freya was in an unhappy marriage. I promise we’re all from different places.” he blurted out with as fast as he could. 

“Now that was acceptable, keep it up, my little pet.” he said as he strolled closer to his little pet stroking his cock faster. 

“I want your dick, please, master fuck me.” 

“Tempting…” Doflamingo answered, in a moment of weakness he bent down and kissed his little pet passionately. However quickly realized that he had been duped. 

He tasted something bitter on his little pets’ tongue. A small amount of the potion had been purposefully left in Eros’s mouth to then give to his master. 

He shot up again and glared down at his pet. 

“You will regret this.” 

“I might, I thought... you might... need some incentive.” Eros shivered out with a malicious grin splayed across his face. 

Doflamingo got a taste of what Eros was feeling, a tidal wave of unimaginable lust washed over him as his heart rate increased. Something of a rush of pleasure and an unrelenting desire to stick it inside his little pet and not stop until he was completely used up. 

Doflamingo gave a menacing grin, his frustration finally taking control of his mind. Putting his hand around Eros’s neck again, he began rubbing himself up against Eros’s constricted member. Watching as his pet bucked his hips in response, his legs were pushed apart. He removed the foreign objects from his little pets’ ass, receiving a whimper of protest from his little pet. 

“You are a little shit…” Doflamingo said to himself and pressed the tip of his cock against his pets twitching hole. Unable to control himself he had pushed the head of his cock inside before he even knew it. The head of his cock felt amazing inside his pets’ tight little hole, he shuddered with delight. Eros arched his back and moaned with pleasure. 

Eros had such an expression of pleasure, self-satisfaction and mockery it was nearly irresistible to just smack it inside and not continue with his little game. 

“You want more?” Doflamingo groaned.

“I'm your little slut, I always want more.” 

Doflamingo chuckled. “You just might need to work for it more.” 

“Don't you want to fuck me? Don't you want to thrust it inside and fill me with your cum? I want your dick so bad! Choke me master, I want to cum with you inside.” Eros whined and bucked his hip to try to get more than his tip inside. 

“Don't make this harder than it has to be.” 

“Master~” he whined as a response. 

Suddenly without warning he thrust inside with all his might. Letting go of his inhibitions and thrusting inside at incredible speed. Eros wailed with a pleasurable smile splayed over his face, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

“Yes!” Eros cried, “use me! Don't stop if I cry! Don't give me a choice, use me as much as you want, as much as you can!” 

“Oh, I intend to!” Doflamingo grunted as he supported himself with his hands on his pet’s hips. He thrust inside, harder this time as his balls emptied inside his little pets’ tight little hole. 

“Aah! So hot! Master is cumming from my ass!” Eros screamed in delight 

“Fuck, Eros did the drug make you dumb?” he muttered, removing himself from Eros’s hole. He leaned back and looked down at his slutty little pet. Morbid curiosity took over his head, and with a flick of his fingers he released Eros’s pet hands and legs.

With his hands free, he almost expected Eros to try to remove the binding from his cock and relieve himself, but much to his delight Eros rolled off the desk and got on his knees, pouncing on his master’s cock, coercing it back to life with his mouth and hands. With unimaginable enthusiasm he sucked and sucked him down to the base. Then swallowing with him still inside. Using all his skills to worship his master to the best of his abilities. 

Doflamingo eventually took his long soft hair into his hand and started controlling his little pets’ movements. With a flick of his fingers, strings connected to his little pets’ wrists and tied them together behind his back. Eros moaned in delight with his master’s cock balls deep in his mouth, giving his master pleasurable sensations all around him. 

With a hard grip on his little pets’ hair he fucked his face, thrusting inside hard and true. Eventually with a delightful moan from his little pet, came down his throat. 

“Drink it up!” he groaned. Watching Eros’s eyes roll to the back of his head once again. 

After that with Doflamingo’s head still in his mouth he stared up at his master with a lust glazed over his eyes. “Thank you master, your cum tastes so good~” 

He let go of his little pets’ hair, letting him loose to do what he wanted. He then leaned back, taking his still erect cock into his hand; rubbing it up and down slowly. 

“You want this?” he asked, and his little pet nodded enthusiastically. “Beg for it.” 

Doflamingo was excited to see what his pet would do. 

Eros turned around and pressed his forehead on the cold floor and spreading his legs wide apart. 

laying there splayed on his floor, he moved his hips from side to side enticingly. “Please, master fuck me.” he whispered softly. “Fuck me hard with your huge cock. Master, fill me with your cum. I want more, more of master.” 

“Good boy.” 

Doflamingo dropped down to Eros on the floor and took his hips into his hands. Rubbing himself against his little pets’ entrance, reveling in his little pets begging. 

“Master! Please stick it in, please please fuck me with your huge cock!” Eros cried out and as a reward Doflamingo thrust hard and strong inside his tight little asshole. Thrusting hard and fast Eros nearly screamed with pleasure as his master filled him to the brim, the large cock stretching him out almost entirely. Doflamingo wanted more as well, sneaking his hand under his pet and raised him up to sit on his cock, holding his pet by his thighs he handled him like a toy. Eros, with a smile on his face, took it all in. He twisted around and licked his master's neck, bending like a pretzel to suck and kiss his master's neck. 

“Holy shit Eros,” he said and stood up from the ground, still inserted inside his pet he took him to the window that led to the balcony. Pressing his little pet up against the glass. His back arched and his legs hanging high up from the ground. “Wonder if anyone can see you, you like being watched?” he whispered into his ear and Eros clenched around him. “Feels like you do.” he said, “imagine, the entire country of Dressrosa can see you being fucked by me.” 

“Master~!” Eros cried out when he clenched around his master, the dry orgasm rushing through him. But the relentless thrusting would not stop, his cock dripping precum, nearly begging to be released from its bindings. 

“Oh yeah you like that do you? How does it feel to submit to a filthy pirate?” 

“Yes, it feels so good to submit!” his little pet would whisper onto the glass of the window. 

“You like being wrapped up in my grasp?” 

“Yess!” 

“Will you obey my orders!” 

“Yes!!” 

“Do you want to cum?” 

“Yes! master, let me cum!” he cried out, tongue lapping at the glass. 

Doflamingo slowed himself down from his relentless thrusting and removed himself from his little pet. Still holding him high up from the floor Eros reached back and supported himself by holding the back of his masters neck gently. 

Doflamingo carried his little pet to his bed and tossed him down onto the soft mattress near the footboard. He then sat down before his pet and leaned back onto his pillows. 

“You know what to do.” Doflamingo said menacingly. Eros looked delighted and crawled to his master, straddled him and lowered himself down onto the huge cock before him. He then started to grind on his master. However, he didn't touch his own cock, rather leaning down and lifting his master’s shirt to expose his massive chest. He then would take his nipples into his mouth to suck hard. 

“That's right Eros… good boy.” Doflamingo whispered and his hand sneaked down to unwrap Eros’s cock from the ribbon. “One reward, what else do you think you should do?” 

Eros hesitated. The release of his cock felt good, but it wasn't enough to let him ejaculate. He lifted himself up from his master and laid down on his back, spreading himself apart with his hand, inviting his master to enter. 

“Good boy.” Doflamingo grunted as he pounded into his little pet. Thrusting himself inside with no hesitation, “I will let you cum.” he said as his hands sneaked, down to his pets’ cock again and released it from the leather harness, all that was left was the catheter… Eros glanced up at his master with tear filled, begging eyes. 

“actually, you can remove that yourself. 

“Hmm how cruel of you.” Eros whimpered. While his master thrust hard and fast into his little pet, he watched his trembling hands, reach down and agonizingly slow pulling out the foreign object from his urethra. He moaned and whimpered at the sensation “mmh this feels bad. Master please help me!” 

Doflamingo chuckled and took mercy on his cute little pet, softly taking his wrist in hand. “Better have a good grip.” 

Together they slowly removed the thin rod out of Eros. While that happened, he kept his gaze fixed on his master, breath heavy and saliva dripping from his open mouth. 

“Am I a good pet?” he moaned as they moved in unison. 

“You are the naughtiest pet I’ve ever had.” he said, taking his ankles in his hands and spreading him wider. “You are the naughtiest, best fucking pet I’ve had.” he groaned out and Eros threw his head back screaming. 

“Master!” 

“Eros!” 

Eros clenched around his master as he thrust in, completely engulfed in the endless pleasure only his master allowed him to have, cumming messily all over himself. His ejaculate shooting up to his chin. Meanwhile his master thrust hard inside, faster and faster he would throw his head back himself and filled his little pet to the brim with his cum. 

\---

Finally, Doflamingo’s head cleared up with his orgasm. His plan had failed. But for once he wasn't even mad. 

He removed himself from his pet and sat on the edge of the bed. He had said some crazy things, at this moment he wasn't sure if he had meant them. Regardless he had a fucking great time, but the drug was a factor he couldn’t ignore. maybe the drug was the key to keeping his little pet docile and obedient. If that's what it took, he was more than willing to have his scientists produce more. 

Eros had rolled onto his side on the other side of the bed, shivering. Doflamingo supposed that he should take pity on him, maybe comfort him a bit. To be honest he wasn't sure if he had deserved it. The king of Dressrosa still didn’t have everything he wanted.

“Master…” Eros shivered out from his spot on the bed. Doflamingo glanced over his shoulder to look at his little pet. “...let's make a deal.” 

“I'm listening.” 

“I will tell you everything you want to know. Everything I can possibly tell you, in exchange…” Eros raised himself up and glanced over his shoulder. His expression one of pure satisfaction and bliss. Face red and a dumb smile over his face. “You do that to me again.” 

‘Shit.’ Doflamingo thought, sweat trailing down his back. ‘Angels are real’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed, feel free to comment if you feel like it.
> 
> happy holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and feel free to comment <3


End file.
